


Sacrificed by elyxer

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Religious Themes & References, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his business starts to fail, Craig Taylor makes a bargain to save his company.  What happens when the time comes to repay the debt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Warning : AU, BDSM, OOC, OTHER CHARACTERS, RELIGIOUS CONNOTATIONS, UNDERAGED SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN DREAMS, UNSAFE SEX

_Shadows of Doubt_

 _My heart is casting shadows of doubt.  
My mind is racing looking for a way out.  
I need someone’s guiding hand.  
As I tread through unfamiliar land.  
Will I make it through this alone?  
Another curveball in life has been thrown._

 _I seek redemption for all I’ve done.  
But in this quest I’ve found none.  
I’m still burdened by my pain.  
My mind is filled by torrential rain.  
There is a storm on my horizon.  
Yet there’s no one to help until it’s done._

 _I feel its constant thunder.  
And I’m left sitting here to wonder.  
Wondering why nothing can sooth me.  
Wondering what I’m meant to be.  
Wondering what my future does hold.  
Do I look toward it and remain bold?_

 _I feel I’m banging my head against a wall.  
And there’s no one to catch me as I fall.  
I’m falling to what we call "rock bottom"  
Will I live to see this coming autumn?  
I’m not sure if I’ll still be alive by then.  
As my shadows consume me from within._

 _There’s so much going on that I’m left in shreds.  
Like some puppet master is pulling on the threads.  
I don’t feel like I’m in control of my life anymore.  
I’m left feeling like I’m just some cheap whore.  
I feel like I am constantly being used.  
By my torment I’m always being abused._

 _Will I be saved from my chaotic heart?  
Or am I destined to finally fall apart.  
I know I must remain resolute  
But these demons continue to pollute.  
Polluting my mind body and soul.  
And on me its all been taking its toll._

 _I’m filled with nothing but constant fear.  
Seems I’ve turned it into a life long career.  
And to my demons, should I just give in?  
For this is a fight I feel I cant win.  
I’m caught in a dark night already devoid of stars.  
I feel there’s nothing that can heal all my scars._

 _I need to hear someone’s calming voice.  
To know that I still have a choice.  
A choice to continue living on.  
And to look forward to a new dawn.  
I need to know I’m special in my own way.  
And I really need to know that today  
\- timewornsoul_

  


 **1: Terms and Consequences**

Craig Taylor finished the ritual exactly as the old gypsy woman had instructed. He stood, wiped the dirt off his knees and stepped outside the circle. Nothing was happening, and he was about to give up hope when a dark cloud began to swirl inside the circle. He took another tentative step backwards as his fingers curled painfully into his palms.

After a few moments, the dark cloud started to form a shape and soon Craig stood face to face with a very handsome looking man. This wasn’t at all what he’d been expecting. The man tilted his head to the side, pushed his tongue against his cheek and stared at Craig with a bored look on his face. "Why have you summoned me?"

Craig relaxed his stance and smiled. "I have a job for you."

The man’s eyes flashed an eerie red. "I do no man’s bidding. I suggest you rephrase that last statement."

The fear returned to Craig’s body like a raging river. He felt his knees knocking as he looked at the man in the circle. "I’m – I – well I was told – you would – that is that I could ask you for help."

"Then I suggest you learn how to address a superior being. On your knees."

Craig dropped immediately to his knees and bowed his head. "Forgive me. I am your humble servant. I have made some bad investments, and I’m about to lose everything. I was told that you could help me."

"What’s in if for me?"

"Well – I – what do you want?"

"Your first born son."

Craig shivered. "I have no children."

"Not at the moment, but you will."

"What happens if I don’t have any children?"

"Nothing. You can’t be expected to give what you don’t have. However, if I find out that you deliberately tried to get out of our bargain by never even trying to have kids, then I will take you instead."

"What do you want with my first born son?"

"SILENCE! You do not question me or my motives. All you need to know is that I want your first born son, and I will come for him when I’m ready. You will ensure that he remains untouched until I claim him."

"Just how am I supposed to do that?" Craig felt a cold piece of metal slither around his neck. He reached up and tried to pull it off but it wouldn’t budge. He saw a very ornate metal collar appear beside his knee.

"You will wait until your son’s thirteenth birthday and then you’ll put that collar around his neck. It will protect him from then on, but you are charged with his protection until that time. Should he be hurt in any way, you’ll pay the ultimate price."

Wh – what does that mean?"

"The collar I put around your neck will kill you should anything happen to your son before he’s old enough to wear my collar."

"I haven’t agreed to anything, yet."

"You agreed to my terms the second you summoned me. Now be gone. I’ll see to it that your business is secure and promise that it will thrive. You do your part and deliver me your son."

Craig snatched the collar, stood up and ran out of the abandoned warehouse with the demonic laughter bouncing off the walls all around him.

 **Five Years Later**

Craig stood beside his wife of only two years and stared down at the perfect blond baby in her arms. The doctors had assured them that they’d never be able to have children due to a rare condition that Jennifer suffered, which was why he’d felt safe in marrying her. Why couldn’t it have been a girl? He’d prayed fervently that they’d have a girl, but no, they’d had a little boy. A little boy whose fate was sealed at birth. Craig swallowed hard as he gazed down at the baby. He wouldn’t love the child. He refused to have his heart broken when the boy was taken, so he just wouldn’t get close to him. He leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead before walking out of the room.

As soon as he was in the hallway, he leaned against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He’d been so careful. While his business had indeed flourished, he’d made himself believe it was because of his savvy business sense and not because he’d made a deal with some other-worldly creature. Even though he’d tried to make himself forget all about that sordid time in his life, he’d still been so careful not to father any children. None of that mattered now.

 **Five Years Later**

Jennifer watched her five year old son blow out the candles on his cake. She was so proud of Justin. He was such a sweet natured child and he always had a bright smile on his face. He seemed to find joy in the littlest things, and he was always willing to help out those around him.

She looked over at Craig who was playing with their year old daughter. He doted on the girl but never spared a single moment for his son. Justin didn’t seem to mind, but Jennifer had had more than one heated discussion with her husband about the differences he showed in his two children. She couldn’t understand why Craig refused to spend any time with his son, but yet he was obsessive about what the boy could and couldn’t do.

Justin wasn’t allowed to play outside unless he was supervised. Craig was so adamant about Justin’s activities, when they’d enrolled him in school, he’d told the teachers that Justin had a rare medical condition and wasn’t allowed too much exposure to the sun, so it had been decided that he would spend his recess time in the library.

 **Eight Years Later**

Craig sat behind his home office desk and looked across at his son. Today was Justin’s thirteenth birthday. Craig unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk and looked inside at the collar. It still gleamed just as brightly as the day he’d received it, even though it had been locked away in the drawer for the last eighteen years. He reached up and ran his fingers over the metal around his neck and shivered. He couldn’t think about what he was about to do; he just had to do it.

Craig cleared his throat as he reached into the drawer and felt the cool metal with his fingertips. "Listen Justin, I know I haven’t always been the best father to you, but in my own way, I have always loved you."

"I know that, Dad."

Craig raised his head and looked at his son’s smiling face. He didn’t deserve the boy’s love or respect, and he quickly swallowed the huge lump forming in his throat. "Yeah, well – okay. Today is your thirteenth birthday, and that’s an important birthday for young boys. I have a very special gift for you."

Justin’s eyes lit up as he looked at his father. "What is it?"

Craig’s fingers closed around the collar and he gently lifted it from the drawer. He held it up and showed it to Justin. "This is a very special necklace."

Justin studied the shiny necklace. It had some unusual markings, but it was extremely beautiful. "Wow. You’re giving that to me?"

Craig stood up and walked around his desk and his son’s chair to stand behind the boy. He placed the collar around Justin’s neck and fastened the clasp. As soon as the clasp clicked shut, he felt the metal around his neck disappear. He quickly raised a hand and felt around his neck. His collar was gone. He looked back down at his son’s neck and realized the clasp had disappeared as well. He squeezed his eyes shut. What had he done?

Justin felt the cool metal settle around his neck. He reached up and ran his fingers across the surface feeling the indentions of all the strange markings. "Thanks, Dad. I’ll always treasure it."

Craig swallowed hard again. "Off with you now. I have work to do."

Justin stood and looked up at his father. He’d never felt like his Dad cared about him at all, but he must care a lot to give him a gift like this special necklace. "I’ll just be going, but thanks again."

Craig just nodded and turned his back on Justin. His job was done.

That night, Justin had the first in what he would later call his fantasy dreams. He’d always felt like he was different, and that first dream explained why. Even though he couldn’t see the man’s face, he knew it was definitely a man, and his young body had responded very strongly to his dream man. When he woke up the next morning he was sure of two things; he was most definitely gay, and he was determined to find out if he could feel the things he’d felt in his dream.

 **Two Years Later**

Justin looked around the equipment room with disgust. All because of some fucked up condition, he wasn’t allowed to go outside or to play any sports, but he was more than capable of cleaning up after all the jocks. He shook his head and started sweeping the floor.

"Hey, Taylor. Do you need some help?"

Justin turned around and saw Chris Hobbs leaned against the door jam, looking just as sexy as he did on the football field. Most of the jocks made fun of Justin and called him names, but not Chris. "It’s all right, Chris. You’re a school legend. You certainly shouldn’t be sweeping up floors."

Chris pushed away from the door and walked over to stand in front of Justin. He grinned, reached out and pushed the sweat damp bangs off Justin’s forehead. "I’m no legend; I’m a kid…just like you."

Justin felt his heart rate speed up as he gazed into Chris’s eyes. He shook his head and laughed nervously. "I’m nothing like you, Chris."

Chris slid the fingers of his left hand through the satiny, blond hair until his palm rested on the back of Justin’s neck. "Don’t sell yourself short, Taylor. I think you’re perfect just as you are."

Justin’s smile doubled in size as he looked up at Chris. When he felt the gentle tug on the back of his neck, he leaned closer, having no intentions of fighting what was about to happen. He’d had a crush on Chris for two years and was about to find out if what he felt in his dreams was possible. He saw Chris’s head move and his eyes fluttered before they closed, waiting in anticipation to feel soft lips against his.

Chris saw Justin’s eyes close and smiled as he leaned down to claim his kiss. The white hot pain that shot up his arm ripped a scream from his throat just before everything went black.

Justin distinctly heard a voice growl, "No, you’re mine," right before he heard the scream and opened his eyes in time to see Chris crumble to the floor. "Chris! Oh my God, Chris!" He knelt on the floor beside the unconscious football player desperately shaking the still form. "Wake up! What happened? HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

The following events happened so quickly that it was hard for Justin to keep track. The coach ran in, checked on Chris and called an ambulance. He answered everyone’s questions as truthfully as he could without revealing that both he and Chris were gay. Suddenly, his mother was there to take him home, and he was informed that Chris was in stable condition at the hospital.

That night his dream changed. It was still the same man. He could tell even though he couldn’t see the man’s face…had never seen his face. Instead of the meadow, he was in a very dark dungeon. Instead of feeling happy and carefree, he was terrified. His mind finally calmed enough to take in his surrounding and he became even more frightened when he realized he was naked and chained to the wall. "What’s happening?"

He could see the shadowy figure pacing just outside the light. He could make out the shape of a man, but nothing else. "You’ve disappointed me, Justin."

"I don’t even know you! This is just a dream!" The figure stopped pacing and faced Justin.

"No little one. This is no dream. You belong to me, and yet you were willing to give yourself to another. You’ll have to be punished so this won’t happen again."

Justin could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks as he tugged at the chains. He felt the metal biting into his wrists, but he continued to struggle. "I don’t understand. I didn’t do anything wrong."

"YOU WERE GOING TO KISS THAT BOY!"

Justin stilled as the booming voice echoed around the room. He couldn’t stop the little sniffles and whimpers he was making as he hung helplessly on the wall, shivering from more than the cold stones against his back. "P – please don’t hurt me."

The harsh laughter chilled Justin to the bone. "What part of…you’re mine…don’t you understand?"

Justin shook his head. "I’m n – not. I’m not yours. I don’t belong to anyone."

The room was suddenly cast into an oppressive silence. Justin could hear his stuttered breathing, the loud pounding of his heart, the blood rushing through his veins, and even the sounds made by each drop of sweat that slid down his naked body.

"Make no mistake, boy. You belong to me…just ask your father."

Justin’s head snapped up and he glared into the darkness with a renewed sense of purpose. "What has my father got to do with any of this?"

"I’m not concerned with your father anymore; he’s completed his part of the bargain. I’m concerned about you and your attitude, which we are going to start repairing tonight."

Justin felt his resolve slipping as the overpowering fear gripped him again. He took a shaky breath and whispered, "I don’t understand any of this. Let me go, please."

"Fine, I’ll explain things to you before I punish you. You belong to me. You are mine to do with as I please. No other man will ever touch you but me. You will serve me in any capacity I ask without question. I. Own. You. Does that make things clear for you?"

Justin flinched at every word the shadow said. He shook his head refusing to believe any of it. "I don’t belong to you…I don’t!"

"Oh yes you do, and it’s time you learned that lesson once and for all. Remember all those nights I visited you in your dreams? Do you remember the pleasure I gave you?"

Justin shook his head. "Those were just dreams."

"Well, your punishment is going to be long and harsh. I’m going to give you that very same pleasure over and over again, but you aren’t going to be allowed to come. As a matter of fact, when you wake up, you won’t be able to come. No matter how hard you try, nothing you do will give you the release you’ll be so desperate for. Only I have the power to give you that release. I’ll be back in one week and we’ll have this discussion again. Then you’ll see that you do belong to me, and we can start your training."

Justin’s eyes grew wide with fright. What if this was real? He felt the first wave of intense pleasure pass through his body, and all coherent thought fled as he enjoyed the feelings racing through him. Over and over he was brought to the brink and denied. Over and over he begged for release without success.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Justin sat upright in his bed, sobbing and writhing with a need greater than anything he’d ever felt in his life. His hand immediate gripped his leaking dick and he desperately pumped in a vain attempt to come. He felt the pleasure so intensely that it’d morphed into physical pain, and he was forced to stop touching himself.

He flopped back on the bed and cried, deep soul-wrenching sobs that seemed to have no end. He was going to die.

As soon as that thought entered his head, he heard the voice. "You aren’t going to die. You disappointed me, so you’re being punished. Once the punishment is over, all will be forgiven and forgotten. I know how strong you are, and I’m very proud of you; so dry up those tears and take your punishment like the man I know you to be."

For some reason, those words comforted Justin and he stopped crying. He didn’t understand what was happening to him or why, but he knew someone who had the answers…his father.


	2. Chapter 2

_And it's no sacrifice  
Just a simple word  
It's two hearts living  
In two separate worlds  
But it's no sacrifice  
No sacrifice  
It's no sacrifice at all  
Mutual misunderstanding  
After the fact  
Sensitivity builds a prison  
In the final act_

 _We lose direction  
No stone unturned  
No tears to damn you  
When jealousy burns.  
\- Elton John_

  


 **2: I'm Your Boy**

Brian stood in front of his picture windows gazing out over the city. He watched the people running back and forth, wasting time and wasting the precious gift they were given. He turned from the window and stalked over to his Italian leather sofa and flopped down.

It was times like this when it was really hard to dispute Gabriel’s logic. Humans were handed the world on a silver platter, while he and others like him had fought and died only to wait, masquerading as humans, until called into service. Then, there were all the rules he had to live by in order not to be cast out of favor. Humans could be forgiven any sin, but if he stepped out of line just once, he’d be cast out forever.

How long had it been since he’d felt love or had companionship other than his fellow warriors? It had been so long he couldn’t even remember, and he was the representation of pleasure! He glanced up when his door slid open, and a smile curved on his lips. "Hey, Em."

Emmett pranced in holding a bottle of wine in each hand, waving them around. "Look what I’ve brought with me. What do you say we polish off this wine and go out dancing?"

"Why do you bother drinking that stuff when you can’t get drunk?" Brian raised an eyebrow and looked at his long-time friend.

"Hell, Anael. Why do you always try to ruin my fun? I am the mighty Dionysus, so of course I must drink and be merry."

"It’s Brian. My name is Brian and you need to remember that."

Emmett plopped down on the sofa next to Brian. "Excuuuuuse me, Brian. What the hell difference does it make? We’ve been called by so many different names. My name is Jeremiel, not Emmett. I guess I could call you by one of your more famous names…Cupid."

"Don’t you fucking dare." Brian threw a pillow at Emmett.

"Language, my friend." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows a moment. "Would you prefer to be called Eros?"

"What the hell are you going on about, Em? Language? It’s a word…just like any other. Did I miss one of the commandments? Which one says you can’t say the word fuck? And hell no, I don’t want to be called Eros!"

Emmett laughed and leaned back. "You’re still so easy. So, tell me. How is your little project coming along?"

Brian growled low in his throat. "He was going to let some mangy little human kiss him! Can you believe it? I’m punishing him for that mistake as we speak."

"Have you told Michael about this yet?"

"No. I’m not going to tell him until it’s too late for him to do anything about it, and I expect you to keep your mouth shut." Brian glared at his friend.

"Would I do that to you? I hope it works out. Hell, it’d give me hope."

"I’m so tired of being alone. Why is it so wrong for me to want a mate? What cosmic plan will I upset if I find someone?" Brian rubbed a hand over his face.

"Personally, I don’t see a problem with it at all as long as you don’t violate any of the rules. If he wants to be with you, then that’s all that matters."

"I’m working on that part. He’s such a little fireball. He has these clear blue eyes that flash when he’s angry and smolder when he’s turned on. His hair is this shade of yellow that rivals the sun."

Emmett noticed the way Brian’s eyes danced as he spoke of his little human. "By all that’s holy, you’re already in love with him aren’t you?"

Brian sighed and looked down at his hands. "You know it’s sad for me to say this, but I’ve forgotten what love feels like. Isn’t that just a cosmic fuck up?"

Emmett squeezed Brian’s shoulder companionably. "If any of us has a chance at finding love and building a happy life, it’s you. Don’t give up hope, because if you fail then the rest of us are doomed."

"I’m taking things slow. I want him to have some life experiences under his belt, but I’m scared he’s going to give his heart to another before I ever have a real chance."

"You’ve got to be kidding me, right? What fucking human can rival the mythological God of love?"

"Well he doesn’t know all that, now does he?"

Emmett shook his head. "You don’t have anything to worry about, Anael. You’re the most beautiful of all the Archangels. You are the embodiment of all that is pleasurable. You’ve helped many people come together and find love over the centuries. You’ve stopped wars, been the force behind finding cures to deadly diseases, and inspired some of the world’s greatest artistic endeavors."

"I’ve also started wars, destroyed lives, and fostered hate so strong it was almost pure evil."

Emmett shrugged. "We’ve all had our little setbacks over the centuries. Besides, you can’t take all the blame. The humans have freedom of choice and if they chose to hate, maim and kill, how is that your fault? Speaking of maiming and killing, when was the last time you heard from Gabriel?"

"Ethan, Em, his name is Ethan."

"You and your obsession with names…fine…Ethan. When was the last time you heard from Ethan?"

"It’s been a couple of centuries since I last saw him. I assume he’s still preaching his anti-human trash to anyone who’ll listen."

Emmett laughed. "What do you expect from Mercury? He’s got to be delivering his little messages."

Brian’s lips curved into a small smile. "If he heard you talking about him that way, I’m sure he’d deliver more than a little message."

"Pffft. I’m not afraid of Gabriel. Now, Michael is another story. He scares the shit out of me."

Brian chuckled. "Well, the ancient Greeks didn’t give him the name Ares for nothing. When Michael gets riled, anyone with sense would run for the hills."

"Is Raphael – ummm – Apollo – shit – Teddy coming over today?" Emmett stuttered.

"You just can’t seem to get with the times, can you Em? No, Theodore is busy at the hospital."

"Well, la-ti-da for him. He’s always working. You know what they say, right? All work and no play makes Teddy a very dull bear."

"I’ll be sure to pass on your concerns when I see him." Brian stood up and headed toward his bedroom, enjoying the feel of his polished wood floors beneath his bare feet. "I’m not going to sit around here all night. Let’s go party, Em."

Emmett clapped his hands. "Now, that’s the Anael – damn it – Brian I’ve always known and loved."

A Week Later

Justin was going slowly out of his mind. He was always hard…ALWAYS. Nothing he did made any difference to his condition. He’d jerked off until he was literally raw, and while it was intensely pleasurable, he just couldn’t orgasm. It was misery on a massive scale. He couldn’t even escape his torment at night, because he had the dream. His shadow man tormented him with light touches and brief kisses that seemed to promise fulfillment but never delivered. No amount of crying or begging did him any good.

The only thing that had kept him from going insane was the voice, telling him he was doing a good job, encouraging him to remain strong and he’d get through his punishment soon enough. He wanted to hate that shadowy figure and that velvet voice, but no matter how bad things got, he couldn’t summon that particular emotion…not in regards to his dream lover.

He’d lost track of time. The days seem to meld into one another with no end in sight. How many more days must he endure this torment? He fell into his bed and hugged his pillow tightly, forcing the tears back. He couldn’t cry. He had to take his punishment, so he’d be rewarded for all his efforts. His eyes drifted closed as exhaustion finally took him.

"Have you learned your lesson, yet?"

Justin’s eyes popped open and he found himself once again chained to the cold stone wall. "Yes…yes, I’ve learned my lesson."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You – I belong to you. I’m yours."

"Who can touch you?"

Justin licked his lips. "Only you."

"Who can kiss you?"

"Only you."

"Are you going to make the mistake of allowing anyone else to touch what’s mine?"

Justin shook his head violently. "No. No one but you can touch me."

"Good, boy. Would you like to come?"

"P- please. Yes, I need it." Suddenly everything went dark. "I can’t see. Why can’t I see?" Justin asked, his voice quivering in fear.

"You don’t need to see me, yet. You’ll know me when I come for you."

"Are you badly disfigured or something?"

"They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, so I guess you’ll have to judge for yourself when the time is right."

Justin felt an intensely pleasurable sensation spread over his entire body, building in intensity with each breath he took. He moaned and whimpered, but remained perfectly still in the chains. He didn’t want to hurt his wrists again.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes. I need it, but it’s not working."

"I’ll give you what you need when I’m ready."

Justin whimpered softly, suddenly afraid that tonight would be just like all the other nights and he’d be left wanting, aching, and hurting. He leaned his head back against the cold stone, feeling his legs quivering as the pleasure increased more and more. "Please, oh please."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to come. Please let me. I can’t take much more." Justin felt the tears he’d forced back prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"Have you ever had an orgasm without touching yourself?"

Justin rolled his head back and forth. "Nooooo. Please."

"Listen to my voice. Do you want to come for me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes…more than anything." Justin felt his warm breath brush across his ear and neck.

"Come for me."

Justin screamed as his body jerked. It was like his orgasm was being pulled up from his toes and shoved out with the force of a hurricane. His body pulsed and pulsed as he seemed to come forever. He felt his legs giving out and slid down the wall feeling the metal cuffs biting into his wrists just before he lost consciousness.

Justin’s eyes popped open and he sat up in his bed, struggling to breathe. His body was still humming with pleasure and he was wet and sticky from the amount of his emission. He slid out of bed, picked up his t-shirt and wiped himself clean. He did the best he could to clean his bed and finally just grabbed another blanket, spreading it over the wet spot and crawling back into bed. He took a shaky breath and smiled brightly. He’d never felt so good in his life. He never wanted to go through what he’d went through this past week again, so he’d just be sure to follow the rules.

His father had avoided him, so he still hadn’t had the chance to ask him about what was going on, but he would eventually get his chance. He snuggled down in his warm bed and closed his eyes. He wasn’t afraid of meeting up with his dream lover anymore. As a matter of fact, he wouldn’t mind running into him again tonight. He smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

He heard that voice inside his head respond, "That’s my boy."

Justin rolled over on his side and hugged his extra pillow close to his body. This time he felt comfort instead of despair as he clutched the fluffy pillow. "Yeah, I’m your boy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Excerpt from Dreams  
I have been happy, tho' in a dream.  
I have been happy- and I love the theme:  
Dreams! in their vivid coloring of life,  
As in that fleeting, shadowy, misty strife  
Of semblance with reality, which brings  
To the delirious eye, more lovely things  
Of Paradise and Love- and all our own!  
Than young Hope in his sunniest hour hath known.  
\- Edgar Allan Poe_

  


 **3: From Dreams To Reality**

 **Three Years Later**

Eighteen year old Justin sat at the kitchen table finishing up his English essay, and listening to his parents fighting…again.

"Craig it isn’t right. Why couldn’t he go to the prom? That’s an important event in every young person’s life."

"Why don’t you ask him, Jennifer? I had nothing to do with him staying home."

"That’s bullshit! You’ve never let him do anything."

Craig slammed his hand down on his desk. "I didn’t tell the boy to stay home."

Justin closed his book and stood, slowly making his way toward his father’s office. As soon as he stepped into the room, Jennifer hugged him tightly. "You shouldn’t be in here, Justin."

"He’s right, Mom. He didn’t force me to stay home. I just didn’t want to go."

"Don’t defend him, Justin."

"I’m not defending him. I need to speak to him alone for a moment."

Craig looked at his son and grimaced. "I’m really busy, Justin. We’ll talk another day."

"No. We’ll talk now, Dad. You’ve put me off for over three years, and I’ll have some answers now."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

Justin looked at his mother and then back at his father. "Are you sure you want to do this in front of Mom?"

"Since I have no idea what you’re talking about, it doesn’t matter if you’re mother hears or not."

"What did you do? Why is some man telling me that he owns me? Why was I told that it’s all your fault?"

"That’s ridiculous, Justin. What are you talking about? There is no man."

Justin was getting tired of being ignored and lied to by the man who was supposed to be his father. "Well this man you say doesn’t exist, told me to tell you that you must explain to me all about my collar. He said to tell you that when he came for me, he wouldn’t be pleased if you hadn’t finished your job."

Jennifer looked back and forth between Craig and Justin. "What is he talking about, Craig?"

Craig felt the fear run through his body. The same fear he’d felt on the day he’d summoned that demon. He swallowed hard and looked at his son, ignoring his wife completely. "You have to understand, Justin. I was going to lose everything, and I didn’t know he’d ask for you. Hell, you weren’t even born when I made the bargain. I figured it’d be me who’d have to pay, and then when he came, he demanded my first born son and wouldn’t let me back out. I told him that I hadn’t agreed to anything, but he said that I’d agreed to his terms just by summoning him. I didn’t have a choice, son."

"So you gave me to a demon in exchange for your business being profitable?"

"What?!" Jennifer glared at Craig. "What the hell are two talking about?"

"Justin belongs to a demon," Craig mumbled softly.

"That’s just ridiculous. It’s not possible."

"It’s true, Mom…believe me. I’ve spent almost every night with this shadow since my thirteenth birthday when Dad put this collar around my neck." Justin reached up and traced the collar with his fingers.

"Then we’ll just take it off." Jennifer pulled and tried to pry the collar from around Justin’s neck.

"Stop, Mom. Don’t you think I’ve tried to take it off? It can’t be removed. Well, the only way it can be removed is if I’m dead."

Jennifer started sobbing. "What has that pervert been doing to you, Justin? You mean he’s been sexually abusing you since you were thirteen?"

"No, it’s not like that. He’s never touched me. I see him in my dreams. He’s training me."

"Training you for what?" Craig and Jennifer asked simultaneously.

Justin’s cheeks burned a bright red. "I’d rather not say, but he’s never physically hurt me."

Jennifer threw up her arms. "It doesn’t matter. None of this matters. I’m not going to let this happen." She turned and pointed her finger in Craig’s face. "You’ll call or summon this thing and we’ll renegotiate your deal. He can take one of us, but he’s not getting Justin."

As his parents argued, Justin’s mind flashed back over all the encounters he’d had with his shadow man. He still had no idea what he looked like, but he was looking forward to finding out. His lips curved into a little smile and his face got a bit redder as he thought about all the _lessons_ he’d had over the years. He’d become an accomplished cock sucker and he’d learned that he loved to take it up the ass…well using dildos and only in his dreams, but he knew it’d feel just as good when he was awake. Now that he was eighteen, he planned on visiting a shop down on Liberty Avenue and buying himself some of those toys his shadow man had introduced him to and trying them out. He’d have to get permission first, of course, but he didn’t think Sir would mind. After all, he’d been practicing kneeling, and he’d loved it.

His body tingled as thoughts of him kneeling in his bedroom, his head bowed, his hands clasped behind his back, his naked body covered in a light sheen of sweat, and waiting. He loved that feeling of anticipation, hoping with all his might that he’d feel a hand slide up his back, and fingers tangle a bit painfully in his hair. He felt goose bumps spring up on his back and arms as he imagined those strong fingers, yanking his head back and forcing him to look up. He licked his lips as he imagined the opportunity to show Sir all that he’d learned, to be able to explore that shadowy body and to be taken in every sense of the word.

The sharp crack of a hand slapping a face brought him out of his little daydream. His father had hit his mother! He charged at the man, shoving him away from Jennifer as hard as he could. "Don’t you ever hit her again!"

Craig stumbled, but remained standing when Justin slammed into him. He forgot momentarily about the demon’s warnings, raised his hand, and swung with the intentions of hitting Justin. His fist crashed into some type of force field long before it came into contact with Justin’s face. He screamed in agony as he felt bones snapping. He cradled his injured hand and looked at Justin with hate plainly visible in his eyes. "You shouldn’t have ever been born! I never wanted you! I never wanted any of this! You’re going to ruin everything! As far as I’m concerned, I don’t have a son."

Justin’s mouth fell open in shock at hearing the hatred in his father’s voice. "You blame me? You did this before I was even born and yet you blame me? You’re right about one thing…you don’t have a son. You see, I belong to him."

"No, Justin. That’s not true…don’t say things like that." Jennifer wrapped her arms around Justin’s shoulder and hugged him tightly.

Justin hugged his mother for a moment and then stepped back to look into her eyes. "It is true, Mom. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but we can’t change it and I don’t think I want to change it."

"Oh Justin, you can’t mean that."

"Yes, I do. Whatever happens, just remember that I love you." He turned and fled down the hall to his room with his mother’s voice trailing behind him, begging him not to leave. He ducked into his room, slammed and locked the door. He quickly shed his clothes and walked to the far corner of the room where there was a cushion. He dropped to his knees, spreading them as he was taught, clasped his hands behind his back, bowed his head as he felt the first of the tears he could no longer hold at bay slide down his cheek and whispered, "I need you, Sir."

He kept his posture perfect as the tears started falling faster. He took deep breaths trying to regain control of his emotions. He wasn’t weak. He could handle anything, but at the moment, he needed a little help.

"Don’t cry little one."

Justin sucked in a deep, cleansing breath. He was going to be okay. Sir would take care of him. He forced himself to think only of his shadow man…nothing else matter. After a few moments, he was able to get himself under control and whispered, "Forgive me for being so weak."

He felt fingers tangle in his hair painfully and push his head down until his forehead was resting on the cool stone floor.

"You are not weak. Never let me hear you say something like that about yourself again."

"Yes, Sir."

The fingers abandoned his hair and he remained bowed over, waiting patiently. He was amazed at how calm he felt…almost serene. This cold, dark dungeon had one struck fear into his heart, but now it seemed more like home. He was safe here. Nothing could hurt him. Here he was wanted, cared for, accepted, needed and he was never allowed to feel inferior to anyone or anything. He focused all his energy on letting go of all the bad feelings and allowing that familiar sense of tranquilly to take over his body.

"I’ll take care of you."

"I know, Sir."

"Aren’t you still worried that I’m some horribly disfigured creature?"

Justin smiled as he remembered asking Sir that same question years ago. "A very wise person told me that beauty was only skin deep and only recognized in the eyes of the beholder, Sir. I’ve learned a lot over the years, but the one thing I’m sure of is that I feel safe, loved, and cared for in your presence, so it doesn’t really matter to me what you look like as long as you continue to care for me."

"It looks like my little boy has finally grown into a man."

Justin felt his chest swell with pride. "You’ve told me often enough that you’d help make me into the best man I could possibly be."

A soft chuckle echoed off the stone walls and sent a thrill down Justin’s spine. "I think you did all the work. I just offered you a little guidance. You should be as proud of yourself as I am of you."

Justin smiled. He always felt a little catch in his chest whenever he heard the voice praising him. He remembered that he needed to ask permission to buy the toys and figured he’d better ask while he had the chance. "Sir, I would like to buy some toys and try them out."

"Eager aren’t you?"

He heard the amusement in the voice and answered, "Yes, Sir. I’d like to find out what it feels like when I’m not asleep."

"As long as you’re very careful and don’t hurt yourself, I think that’s a wonderful idea. I will tell you things to try out and then you can tell me all about it."

Justin felt an electric bolt of pleasure zing through his body and moaned. "Yes, Sir."

"I’m going to put you to sleep now. You’ll feel strong arms holding you tightly all night long. There will be no dreams tonight, because you need to rest. Don’t worry; I’ll tuck you into bed."

"Thank you, Sir." Justin felt his body going limp as darkness closed in on him. This used to frighten him, but now it was a welcoming gift. With the last of his energy he whispered, "Goodnight, Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

_Longing_

 _Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day._

 _Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,  
A messenger from radiant climes,  
And smile on thy new world, and be  
As kind to others as to me!_

 _Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,  
Come now, and let me dream it truth,  
And part my hair, and kiss my brow,  
And say, My love why sufferest thou?_

 _Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day._

 _\- Matthew Arnold_

  


 **4: What is Given Can Be Taken Away**

 **Three Years Later**

Twenty-one year old Justin stepped out the side entrance of the gallery and headed towards his car. He still couldn’t believe he’d been offered a one man show just after graduating from Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts. The alley was extremely dark and he jumped, spinning around when he heard a sound behind him. "Who’s there?"

Chris Hobbs stepped out of the shadows and smiled. "It’s me Jus. I was waiting for you."

Justin groaned softly. "Chris, we’ve been over this a thousand times. I told you that I have a boyfriend."

"I’ve never seen you with anyone, Justin. Why are you lying to me? I spent a month in a coma and the only thing I remember is that you kept me going."

"I don’t know what else to tell you, Chris. I’m just not interested."

Chris heard the voice whispering inside his head. "He thinks he’s too good for you. He’s a little whore who’ll spread his legs for everyone but you…the one who truly loves him. He needs to be taught a lesson. Just follow our plan and I promise he’ll be all yours."

Chris brought the baseball up and patted it against his palm. "If I can’t have you, then no one will."

"On your knees, Justin. Keep your head down and your eyes closed while I take care of your little friend."

Justin immediately fell to his knees as he was conditioned to do when he heard the voice, but something was different. He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly expecting to feel the bat smash into his skull at any moment. After all, how was a shadow figure from his dreams supposed to save him from a real life situation?

Chris took a step backward as the large shadow moved towards him. He dropped the back and brought his hands up to cover his face, when he heard that voice in his head. "Relax boy, I won’t let him hurt you."

Suddenly, a shadow figure appeared in front of Chris facing off against the other shadow. What the fuck was going on here?

Brian stopped short when Ethan appeared before him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Maybe I’m doing the same thing that you’re doing."

"If that’s true, why was that boy trying to attack my – "

"Your what? Your mate?" Ethan laughed and the sinister sound echoed off the walls of the buildings.

Justin didn’t understand what was happening. He heard two people talking but they weren’t speaking English. It sounded alien. He had the greatest urge to open his eyes just a tiny bit and peek, but he’d been told to keep his head down and his eyes closed. He certainly didn’t want to suffer another punishment, so he remained still and quiet.

"It doesn’t matter what he is to me, Ethan. He’s mine and you need to keep your little toy away from him."

"Now, now, Anael. My name is Gabriel. I refuse to take one of their filthy names. We’re superior to them in every way, but He loved them more than He loved us. You can’t be serious about mating with one of them, can you?"

"I’m not discussing that with you, E – than. What I do is none of your business, so you need to back the fuck off."

"Any thing that threatens our race is a concern to me. If you persist in this folly, then I’ll just have to do what I must to ensure the purity of our people. I will not stand by and watch while the humans corrupt our kind."

"Hurt him and I’ll strip your wings personally. Don’t test me on this Ethan. You know I’m stronger than you."

"Then you leave me no choice but make Michael aware of the situation. Do you really think he’s going to allow you to continue with your little experiment?"

"Do whatever you feel you have to, but stay away from my boy."

Ethan disappeared and Brian watched as Chris ran down the alley, before turning his attention to Justin. He smiled when he saw his boy on his knees, head bowed and eyes shut. He gently ran his fingers through the soft blond hair. "You’ve been such a good boy, Justin. I’m so very proud of you."

"I’m not dreaming, am I Sir?"

"Not this time."

"Have you come for me?" Justin felt his heart slam against his chest both in fear and anticipation.

"You’re not ready for me yet."

"Why? I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me. Why don’t you want me?" Justin felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest.

"Don’t want you? I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything, but you still have some things that you need to do. It won’t be long, now."

Justin felt the tears prickling behind his eyelids. "How long? I’m so tired of waiting, Sir."

Brian tangled his fingers painfully in the silky hair, tugging the head back and staring down into Justin’s face. "Open your eyes, Justin."

Justin opened his eyes and blinked several times as they focused on the face right in front of him. He couldn’t make out much in the darkened alley, but he could tell it was a man, or at least looked like a man.

Brian lowered his head and licked across Justin’s lips, smiling when they parted with a moan. He moaned himself as his tongue slid across Justin’s and he claimed his first real kiss. He indulged his desire for a moment before breaking the kiss and pulling back. "I will come for you when it’s time. You’re mine."

Justin’s head was swimming from the kiss. His lips were tingling, his tongue felt weightless, and his body was pulsing. He’d never experienced sensations so vividly, not even in his dreams. He raised his head, searching for those lips, that mouth, that tongue. He wanted more, needed more, hurt for more. "More. I want more."

Brian leaned down and kissed Justin again unable to resist his pleas. He felt the familiar tingle on the back of his neck and groaned inwardly, "Fucking Ethan. He must have alerted Michael and now, I’m being summoned."

"Go straight home and I’ll be with you later. Insert the large plug, kneel in the corner, and wait for me."

"Yes, Sir."

Justin gasped as the shadow vanished and got to his feet. He leaned against the wall, waiting for the blood to circulate properly in his legs. He took several deep breaths and smiled. He felt as if he were on fire. He walked slowly down the alley, got in his car, and headed home.

Chris sat in his car across the street from Justin’s. He smacked his palm against the steering wheel. It wasn’t fair. He needed to do something. He heard the voice whisper in his head, "Follow him home. When he’s off the main road, smash your car into his."

"Won’t his guardian save him?"

The voice laughed. "I’ve made sure his guardian will be busy for awhile."

Chris smiled and started his engine, preparing to follow Justin home.

Brian appeared on the roof of the biggest church in Pittsburgh. "Gee, Michael, you couldn’t fucking invite me to your house?"

Michael looked up at Brian with a serious look on his face. "This is my house. Now, explain to me why I had to hear about your little dalliances from Gabriel and not from you."

"I saw no reason to tell you as it has nothing to do with you."

Michael walked around Brian, raking his eyes over his body dispassionately. "Last time I checked, Anael, I was still commander of this army, and I expect to be treated with respect."

"What fucking army, Michael? We’re no longer an army. We’re a bunch of rag-tag, misbegotten little boys with no toys to play with except the ones we make for ourselves."

"That’s blasphemous, Anael. Repent and ask forgiveness."

Brian rolled his eyes. "I believe He knows my heart, Michael. My wings are still white, and I plan on them remaining that way."

"Why must you always be so rebellious, Anael? Why can’t you just accept things the way they are and be content?" Michael tilted his head and stared into his friend’s eyes.

"Because I want more. I want to be happy, not just content. I want to feel again. I want to live instead of just existing. If the humans can have that, why can’t we?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are starting to sound more and more like Gabriel."

"Don’t fucking patronize me, Michael. I’m tired. I want something more, and I’m damn well going to have it…with or without your consent."

"Fuck you, Anael. I never said I wasn’t going to give my consent. I just want to understand why this is so important to you."

Brian sighed. "There is just something about him, Michael. I can’t explain it."

Michael nodded. "Very well. As long as you follow the rules, I see no problem. He will have to pass the test before you claim him. Do you think he’ll be able to do it? Not many humans can."

Brian took a deep breath. "I know he can do it."

Michael pulled out a huge book and glanced through the pages. "What day is it?"

"Friday, why?"

Michael lifted his head and looked into Brian’s eyes. "Because your Justin Taylor’s name just showed up in the book of souls…today."

Brian grabbed the book and scanned the page. "This can’t be. He’s wearing the collar."

"Did Gabriel get near him?"

Brian jerked his head up and nodded. "Yes, I was between them, though."

Michael shook his head. "It doesn’t matter if you were between them, Anael. You know one of Gabriel’s powers is the bringer of death, or as he’s sometimes referred to, the angel of death. If he was close enough to see the boy, he can kill him, or have him killed which is much more his style."

Brian’s fingers curled into his palms as his mind reached out, searching for Justin’s signature. He felt a pain welling in his chest unlike anything he’d ever felt. "I can’t find him, Michael. I can’t sense him at all."

"Search for the collar, Anael. It’s part of you and you’ll be able to track it."

Brian had been so flustered he’d forgotten that, so he redirected his mind to search for his collar. "Got him," he said just as he disappeared.

"Damn it, Anael. You could have taken me with you." Michael closed his eyes and searched for Brian’s unique signature. When he located it, he traveled to his friend’s side instantly. "Is he still breathing?"

Brian was bent over Justin’s body and slowly rocking back and forth, whispering, "No, no, no, no, no…"

Michael slapped Brian hard across the cheek. "Is the boy still breathing?"

Brian looked up at Michael with eyes filled with desolation. "Just barely."

Michael leaned his head back and shouted, "Raphael to my side immediately!"

In a matter of seconds, Ted appeared by Michael’s side. "What’s the emergency, Commander?"

Michael pointed to the boy in Brian’s arms. "Save him if you can."

Ted quickly dropped down next to Brian. "Let him go so I can examine him."

Brian shook his head refusing to relinquish his hold on Justin.

Michael stepped forward and slapped Brian across the face again. "Release him, soldier and stand down!"

Brian shook his head and gently laid Justin on the ground, rising to his feet and taking a step back. His entire body was shaking with fear, agony, and anger. "If he dies, Gabriel is mine."

Michael looked into Brian’s eyes. "If he dies, it was meant to be. It is not for you to judge or seek vengeance. You will mourn his loss and move on. If you do anything in retaliation, you’re no better than Gabriel and it will cost you your position."

Brian turned to glare at Michael. "Do you think I give a fuck about my position when he’s lying there dying?"

"Be that as it may, Anael. You will leave the matter up to Him, or you shall answer to me."

Brian kneeled beside Ted. "Can you save him?"

Ted looked up into Brian’s eyes. He wanted to reassure his friend, but he couldn’t lie. "I’m not sure…I’m just not sure."


	5. Chapter 5

  
_Excerpt from The Prophet  
When love beckons to you follow him,  
Though his ways are hard and steep.  
And when his wings enfold you yield to him,  
Though the sword hidden among his pinions may wound you.  
And when he speaks to you believe in him,  
Though his voice may shatter your dreams as the north wind lays waste the garden.  
For even as love crowns you so shall he crucify you. Even as he is for your growth so is he for your pruning.  
Even as he ascends to your height and caresses your tenderest branches that quiver in the sun,  
So shall he descend to your roots and shake them in their clinging to the earth.  
Like sheaves of corn he gathers you unto himself.  
He threshes you to make you naked.  
He sifts you to free you from your husks.  
He grinds you to whiteness.  
He kneads you until you are pliant;  
And then he assigns you to his sacred fire, that you may become sacred bread for God's sacred feast._

 _\- Khalil Gibran_

  


Justin’s eyes popped open and immediately slammed shut. The light hurt his eyes. He heard his mother’s excited voice calling his name over and over and wished she’d just tone it down a notch. He reached up and touched the side of his head, expecting to feel bandaging or something, but his fingers didn’t find anything wrong. "What happened?"

Jennifer leaned over the side of the hospital bed and clutched Justin’s hand. "Oh, honey, I was so worried about you. Witnesses said you were hit by another car."

He remembered driving home and seeing an old man lying on the side of the road. He’d stopped to check on him, and the minute he’d stepped out of his car, he’d seen two headlights bearing down on him. There was no time to move, and he’d felt the impact before everything went black. "I remember."

The door opened and a doctor walked in. "I see you’ve decided to wake up. You’re a very lucky young man. As a matter of fact, I’d say it’s all pretty miraculous. You’ve caused quite a stir around here."

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Doctor Moore," Jennifer said as she stepped back allowing the doctor to stand close to the bed.

Dr. Moore checked Justin’s vitals and looked into his eyes. "Do you feel any dizziness, headache, or any pain?"

Justin shook his head. "No. The lights hurt my eyes when I first opened them, but things seem okay now."

"Amazing," said Dr. Moore.

"Why do you say that?" asked Justin.

"Well you were struck by a pretty fast moving car, son. It’s a wonder you’re still alive. For you to have absolutely no lasting effects is nothing short of miraculous."

"I see. So, when can I go home?"

"I want to keep you tonight for observation, but you can go home tomorrow." Dr. Moore wrote something on Justin’s chart.

Jennifer walked back up to the bed. "You’ll be coming home with me, sweet heart."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Mom, I haven’t lived at home since I graduated from high school. I think I can handle things."

"You’ve been hurt. You’ll need to rest, and I can take care of you."

"I’ll be fine, Mom."

"Don’t be stubborn, Justin. You’ll spend a few days at home until you’re feeling better." Jennifer looked down at her son and smiled.

Justin sighed. "Mom, I have no intentions of coming home. I thought you understood how I felt."

"Things are different now, Justin."

"Nothing has changed as far as I can see. I’m not going and that’s final." Justin rolled away from his mother.

********************************

"How’s your boy doing, Anael – I mean Brian?" Emmett asked as he walked into the loft.

"He’ll be fine until I get my hands on him."

Emmett flopped down on the sofa next to Brian. "What’s up?"

"The little fool almost got himself killed! That’s what!" Brian glared at his friend.

Emmett shook his head. "I’m sure he didn’t do it on purpose."

"I don’t care. He disobeyed me and he will be punished." Brian clenched his hands into fists.

"Don’t you think you’re taking this a bit too far? I mean he’s still young." Emmett tried to reason with Brian.

"I know all that, Em, but he has to obey me. I can’t have him second guessing me, especially with everything he’s going to have to endure. He must learn to do as he’s told." Brian dropped his face into his hands.

"What are you going to do?"

Brian sighed. "I’ve thought about this a lot. He needs an incentive to follow my instructions, so I was thinking of showing him what he’d be missing if he doesn’t."

"And how were you planning on pulling that off?" Emmett raised an eyebrow and slid closer to Brian.

Brian lifted his head and looked into his friend’s eyes. "I was going to ask you to help me out."

"Ooooo sounds divine. What do you need me to do?" Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"I want you to disguise yourself as a hot young twink and let me fuck you in front of Justin."

Emmett grinned. "What a devious mind you have, my friend. You know I’m not going to pass up the opportunity of getting fucked by the great Anael."

Brian grinned. "Well, being known as the God of love and pleasure does have its perks."

"So, what kind of disguise?" Emmett was enjoying this so much. He rarely ever had anything exciting to look forward to, but this was beyond exciting. It was down right decadent.

"You decide." Brian leaned back on the sofa, watching Emmett as he stood and started to spin around. There was a blinding light, and Brian was looking at a tall, dark haired man. He nodded his head and licked his lips. This could indeed be fun. "Nice, but what else do you have?"

Emmett thought for a moment, spun around again, causing another flash of bright light. He walked up to Brian and leaned down looking into his eyes. "How about this?"

 

Brian shifted on the sofa, trying to find some relief from his raging hard-on as he looked at the blond with a gorgeous body. "Oh yeah, he’s very nice. Got anything else."

Emmett looked at Brian and smiled. He held his arms out wide and spun around in another flash of light. When he stopped spinning, he threw his head back, keeping his arms held out. "How about this?"

Brian stood up and walked around Emmett. He was about the same size as Justin and looked young enough to be the same age. He wasn’t as hot as Justin by any measure, but he’d do the trick nicely. He ran his fingers across Emmett’s chest and out one of his arms. "Oh yeah. This will work. What should I call you?"

Emmett looked up at Brian and whispered in a very soft, sexy voice, "You can call me Josh, Master."

Brian felt his cock jerk almost painfully. It had been so long since he’d indulged in satisfying his sexual needs. "Damnit, Josh. Don’t say things like that. You’re getting me all worked up and I’m not doing anything until it’s time for Justin’s punishment."

Josh dropped his arms and bowed his head. "I’m sorry, Master. I only want to please you."

Brian growled, grabbed a handful of Josh’s hair and jerked his head back painfully. "Cut it out Emmett. Change back, but remember this form. I’ll let you know when Josh will be needed."

Emmett laughed as he was engulfed by a bright light and returned to his normal form. "Anything you say, Master."

*****************************

Justin looked at the ceiling and wondered why he was having such a hard time going to sleep. It had been over a week since he’d been released and he hadn’t had the dream. He was beginning to panic and think he’d been discarded by his shadow lover.

"I’ll never leave you, Justin."

He sucked in a breath and felt tears of joy prick his eyes. "I was wondering where you were."

"I had to calm down and wait on you to heal."

"Calm down?" Justin rolled onto his side.

"Yes. You almost died because you disobeyed me. I needed time to calm down before I could punish you properly."

Justin felt his heart constrict in his chest. He felt so bad for causing this man to worry about him. He certainly hadn’t meant to disobey him. "When will I be punished?"

"Tonight, so prepare yourself."

Justin swallowed hard, knowing he wasn’t going to like this at all, but he had to endure it. He wanted to make this man proud of him. "Yes, Sir."

Justin slowly got out of bed and made his way over to the corner where he kept his cushion. He’d been sleeping in the nude every night since he got his own place, so he didn’t have any clothes to remove. He dropped to his knees and assumed the position. His heart was slamming around in his chest and he could hardly catch his breath. He felt horrible. The thing that shocked him the most was that he didn’t feel horrible because he was about to be punished; he felt horrible because he’d done something that made his Master need to punish him. He couldn’t stand that he’d caused his dream man pain. After taking a few deep breaths, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and whispered, "I’m ready, Sir."

Justin opened his eyes to find himself chained to the stone wall. This was nothing new to him, but what he saw in front of him was very new. It had always been him and Sir in here, but now there was another person…a young dirty blond man. Justin looked into Brian’s eyes. "Sir?"

"Justin, I’d like you to meet Josh."

Justin looked at the other man and back up at Brian. "I don’t understand."

"I had planned on claiming you, but you decided to disobey me, so I had to change those plans. However, I saw no reason to deny myself, so I brought Josh along to help me out."

Justin’s eyes filled with tears. If he’d just listened, he’d be getting what he’d been craving for years. Instead, he was chained to a wall while Sir was touching someone else.

"You won’t be able to close your eyes or turn your head away. You will watch every detail and you will do it silently. You won’t be allowed to come tonight, as the other part of your punishment is a week long denial of pleasure. Do you understand?"

Justin bit his lower lip and nodded his head as he felt the first tear trek down his cheek.

Brian ran his fingers through Josh’s hair never taking his eyes off Justin. He stepped in front of the kneeling man, making sure to angle their bodies so Justin could see everything, and rubbed the head of his cock along the boy’s lips. "Open"

Justin watched as Josh opened his mouth but made no move to lean forward. He just stayed still with his mouth open wide. When Brian pushed his cock into Josh’s mouth, Justin moaned. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy this! How could he enjoy this? His mind kept playing tricks on him. It was almost like it was his mouth that was greedily sucking Sir. He could hear Josh’s moans and the loud slurping sounds. He bit the inside of his cheek so hard that it bled, but he had to keep his moans quiet.

Brian smiled when he saw Justin’s reaction. He gripped Josh’s head and thrust forward forcefully, moaning as he felt the throat muscles squeezing around his length. Brian probed Justin’s mind and formed a link with his so Justin could feel exactly what he was feeling. He smirked as he watched Justin’s eyes grow wide.

Justin was in agony. His body was so turned on, but he felt so bad for disappointing Sir and wished it was him giving this pleasure. He collapsed in the chains when Brian gripped Josh’s hair and pulled his head back.

"Turn around and open yourself for me."

Justin swallowed hard as he watched Josh turn, reach back and spread his cheeks open. It was like Justin’s eye sight had improved because he could see every little ridge around the other man’s hole. He gasped when Brian slapped Josh’s ass and squirmed in his bonds.

Brian leaned down and whispered into Josh’s ear, "Open your mind to Justin so he can feel what you do."

Justin watched as Brian got into position behind Josh. His entire body was shaking almost violently as he struggled with all the sensations and emotions running riot through his system. When Brian lunged forward, he felt the burning ache. It was like he was the one being fucked. He opened his mouth to scream at the sudden violation, but no sound came out except his labored breathing. He needed to come so badly he felt like his brain was going to explode.

Brian gripped Josh’s hips and rode him hard and fast. He knew he wouldn’t last long and wasn’t trying to prolong this experience. He felt the muscles spasm around him, heard Josh’s cry of pleasure and released his control, spilling deep inside.

Justin felt both Josh and Brian’s orgasms as if they were his own, but he himself had been denied the actual release his body craved. He was sobbing. He couldn’t stop. His body felt bruised, his heart felt abused, and his mind wanted to completely shut down. He was worthless and didn’t deserve Sir’s favor.

Brian was at his side instantly. He quickly removed the cuffs and took his boy into his arms, sliding to the cold stone floor. "I’m so proud of you. You did it. This part of your punishment is over, and the rest will be over before you know it."

Justin curled up against Brian’s chest. "I – I’m so s – sorry Sir. I won’t disobey you again."

Brian rocked Justin, holding him tight and running his hands down his back. "I know you won’t. You’re a good boy."

Justin closed his eyes and buried his face against Brian’s neck, soaking in all the attention. He felt his body relaxing and knew that his time in dreamland was almost over. He tilted his head up a bit, kissed Brian’s ear and whispered, "I love you, Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

_Partial lyrics from Bring Me to Life_

 _how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I’ve become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can’t wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can’t wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I’ve become_

 _(Bring me to life)  
I’ve been living a lie, there’s nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)  
\- Evanescence_

  


 **6: Virtues**

Justin opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling. He ached all over, but it had nothing to do with the accident, or being chained to the wall in his dreamland. His cock was rock hard, but even that wasn’t his number one concern. He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of having Sir’s arms holding him, heard the whispered words of encouragement again, and allowed himself to relax. He’d confessed his love last night, and even though there had been no similar declaration from Sir, he knew he was important to his shadow lover.

He rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for his day. His show was next week, and he still had to work on the placement of his pieces. He dressed quickly and was about to head out when his phone rang, so he answered it.

"Mr. Taylor, this is Carl Horvath with the Pittsburgh Police. We’ve arrested Chris Hobbs in connection with your hit and run. We’d like you to come down and give a statement and identify the suspect."

"I’ll be there in a few minutes, Detective Horvath."

He hung up his phone, grabbed his backpack and left. He had to catch a cab to the police station because his car was still in the shop. When he arrived, he paid the cab driver, and went into the station. He told the woman behind the desk his name and reason for being there.

Detective Horvath met Justin in his office. "It was good of you to come down on such short notice, Mr. Taylor."

"I want to help in any way I can."

"Well Hobbs is asking to speak with you. He might say something that would help the case, if you’re willing to see him."

Justin nodded. "I’ll talk to him."

"Just wait here and I’ll have him brought into an interrogation room."

Justin took a deep breath and waited. Detective Horvath returned and showed him to the room. "Now, don’t worry. We’ll be watching and listening to everything. If he blinks wrong, we’ll be in there."

Justin nodded and stepped inside the room. He saw Chris handcuffed to the chair and sat across from his old friend. "Hey, Chris."

Chris smiled at Justin. "Hey Jus. I knew you’d come."

"What can I do for you?"

Chris swallowed. "I needed to explain to you what happened. I’d never hurt you Justin, but he promised that you’d be fine and that you’d love me. That’s all I wanted. I just wanted you to love me."

Justin sat up straighter. "Who promised you all this?"

"You’ll think I’m crazy. All the cops do. He’s a shadow. He comes to me at night. He was so nice to me, Jus. He promised to help me win you."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Justin was shocked to hear that Chris had seen a shadow person.

"I knew you’d believe me because you have one too. I saw him in the alley. I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you; you have to believe me."

Justin reached across the table and squeezed one of Chris’s cuffed hands. "I believe you, Chris. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything."

"I knew I could count on you. Will you ever love me, Justin?" Chris looked so alone and lost.

Justin shook his head. "No, Chris. I’m sorry but my heart belongs to another. I’m sure you’ll find someone."

Chris’s head dropped and Justin could see that he was crying. It tore at Justin’s heart to cause him so much pain, but he couldn’t lie to him and give him false hope. He stood, knocked on the door, and exited as soon as it opened.

Detective Horvath asked, "What do you think? We know he did it. We just need you to press charges."

"No." Justin looked into Carl’s eyes. "I won’t press charges. He’s not to blame for what happened and I won’t see him punished for something he didn’t do."

"What are you talking about? It was his car that hit you."

"I know, but he’s still not to blame. Maybe you could see to it that he gets some help, but I won’t put him in jail."

Carl shook his head. "Well I certainly can’t force you to press charges, but I think you’re making a huge mistake if you’re buying into all that crazy talk."

Justin grinned and wondered how the detective would feel if he revealed that he indeed did have a shadow of his very own. "Thank you for your concern, Detective, but I’m sure I don’t want to press charges."

"Okay, son. I’ll let you know what happens when the psychiatrist talks to him."

"Thank you for your time, Detective." Justin left the station and headed to the gallery. He had so much work to do. As soon as he arrived at the gallery, he was met by the manager.

"Mr. Taylor, can I speak to you in my office for a moment?"

"Sure, Mr. Bloom" Justin followed the man into his office, and took a seat in the chair next to the desk. "What’s the problem?"

"Mr. Taylor, I’m not sure how to tell you this, but I just received a letter from PIFA. It seems there was some sort of mix-up with the grading on the final projects."

Justin leaned forward. "What does that mean?"

"You didn’t win, Mr. Taylor. Another student had higher marks."

Justin felt his stomach drop. He’d been looking forward to his solo show. What a day this was turning out to be; first, Chris Hobbs and now this disaster. "I see."

"I really am sorry, Mr. Taylor."

Justin held up his hand and smiled. "It’s no one’s fault. I’ll just gather my pieces together. Is it alright with you if I leave them in your storage room until my car gets out of the shop? I don’t have any way of moving them right now."

"You misunderstand my intentions, Mr. Taylor. I love your work. I am not about to lose you as a client. I only meant to ask if it would be okay with you if we did a two artist show. I’ve seen the other artist’s work and while it’s very good, it doesn’t hold the same appeal as your work. Now, if it’s a problem with you, I will contact the school and inform them that it was their mix-up and not my problem."

"If you did that, what would happen with the other artist?" Justin asked.

"I guess the school would have to make other arrangements, but probably nothing would come of it."

Justin sat back in his chair and sighed. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t keep this other artist from showing their work when they’d been the winner all along. "No, I think a two artist show is fine. I’ll take the wall at the back and clear off the front for the other artist."

"Mr. Taylor, I think your work should be up front."

Justin shook his head. "No, the other artist won, so their stuff should be up front. I’m just glad to have my stuff in a real show."

"What ever you decide, Mr. Taylor. I appreciate your understanding."

Justin smiled. "I’m just happy to be here, Mr. Bloom. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Justin walked back out into the gallery. He just knew he was going to lose this opportunity, and he was so glad that he didn’t have to clear all his stuff out. He would have to take down half his pieces, but that wasn’t a problem. He already knew which ones he was going to keep in the show. He would keep his Angel series. He started pulling his paintings off the front wall. Maybe today hadn’t been so bad after all.

*****************************************

Brian paced back and forth in the church’s vestibule as he waited on Michael. It was just like him to do something like this; to summon Brian and not even be there when he showed up.

"Sorry I kept you waiting; Anael, but I had urgent business."

I’m sure you did, Michael. Want to tell me why I got the urgent summons to report in?" Brian looked at his commander with a sore expression.

"I wanted to discuss your boy with you."

Brian stiffened. He expected Michael to come up with some reason why he couldn’t continue with Justin, and he was determined to fight him all the way. "What’s to discuss? He’s mine."

"Not yet." Michael watched the expressions change on his friend’s face.

"I refuse to allow anyone to interfere with Justin, Michael. I’m beyond playing by the rules where he’s concerned."

"Why must you always get so defensive, Anael? I just want to have a friendly little chat with you. We used to have lots of friendly little chats, so what’s changed?" Michael put his hand on Brian’s shoulder.

Brian sighed and shook his head. "I’m just not willing to lose Justin, Michael…not for you…not for anyone."

"Always so quick to think the worst, Anael. I think your boy shows a better understanding of the seven Heavenly virtues than you do."

"What are you talking about, Michael?"

"When I saw how serious you were about this boy, I looked into things. As you know, anyone wishing to join with an angel must pass the test, but in order to be eligible to take the test, the person must prove that they understand the seven Heavenly virtues by deed."

Brian nodded his head. "So?"

"Chastity is a given as you’ve ensured his virginity. Temperance has also been exhibited by your boy in dealing with his parents and you. Diligence he’s proven in how hard he’s worked to get his education and his own solo art show. Patience he’s shown in abundance just from dealing with you. Kindness he’s shown almost from birth. Humility is not a problem as you’ve trained him extremely well. Generosity he proved just today by sharing his solo show with another student, when he was given the opportunity to keep it a solo show. So, your boy has proven his worth with all of the seven Heavenly virtues."

Brian smiled and then had a thought. "There are eight virtues. I remember something about another virtue."

"Yes, there is an eighth virtue that applies to us. Justice. Your boy proved his worth in that department today as well. He refused to press charges against Chris when he learned that Chris was visited by what he calls a shadow person."

"He did what?!" Brian slammed his hand down on the table and almost knocked the vase of flowers off. "Why did he do that?"

Michael sighed. "I just explained that to you, Anael. It was Gabriel that made that boy do what he did, and Justin didn’t think Chris should be punished for something he wasn’t in control of at the time."

"I don’t care if Gabriel was involved. That boy almost killed Justin and he deserves to be punished!"

Michael squeezed Brian’s shoulder. "Maybe you should be taking lessons from your charge, Anael. It seems he has a better grasp on what’s right and what’s wrong than you do."

Brian took a deep breath and looked into Michael’s eyes. "I guess I don’t think too clearly where Justin is concerned."

"You will need to get a handle on that before he takes the test, Anael. It will be just as hard on you as it will be on him."

Brian nodded his head. "I know. I’ve been putting it off since he was eighteen. I kept thinking I was giving him more time to live his life and learn what he needed, but I think I’m the one who needs the time."

Michael smiled and patted Brian’s shoulder. "At least you’re willing to admit your faults. I’m sure your boy will do fine in the test. Just let me know when you’re both ready."

"Thanks Michael. I appreciate all you’ve done for me."

"Hey, what are friends for if I can’t go to bat for you with the Big Guy?"

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you call Him, the Big Guy?"

Michael laughed. "I just started. It drives Him crazy."


	7. Chapter 7

  
_My chest aches as my heart breaks.  
My tears fall as I call in need of help.  
I hope and pray that you will stay forever and ever in my mind and in my soul,  
Where you will always be to console.  
\- Emogirl77_

  


 **7: I Need You**

Justin was kneeling in his corner. The same way he’d done every night for the past week; he had his head bowed, shoulders squared, knees spread, spine straight, and hands clasped, resting on his lower back. Usually, this was his favorite time of the day, because he could spend it reflecting on what had happened and what he wanted to accomplish. It also heightened his anticipation of the night he’d spend with his shadow lover. Unfortunately, his shadow hadn’t returned to his dreams since his punishment for disobedience and recklessness had begun a week ago. There had been no dreams teasing him to test his control; no arms to hold him close as he slept; no light to brighten the darkness of his tortured mind; no solace to be found…just nothingness.

His shoulders were radiating pain through his entire body, his knees were so stiff they felt as if they’d never move again, and his neck felt too weak to lift his head, but he forced his head up, feeling the strain as muscles engaged. He opened his tear-filled eyes and stared at the blurry image of the clock. He’d been kneeling in this position for over four hours. His head dropped as the first sob shattered his tight control over his emotions. It was a ferocious beast clawing, shredding, and destroying him from the core of his being. He bent forward as another sob was ripped from his chest until his forehead smacked the floor. This position made it difficult to breathe easily, but it was nearly impossible with the tidal wave of grief that was pouring from him in the form of tears, wails, and helpless whimpers.

Normally when he felt like this, he’d call out to his dream lover, and Sir would come and make everything better, but he couldn’t do that anymore. He wasn’t deserving of that privilege. He was completely alone for the first time in his life. He forced himself to calm down, taking long stuttering breaths. He’d prove himself no matter how long it took. He’d make Sir proud of him, and until that happened, he refused to be a weak little baby sobbing into the carpet.

He brought his hands forward and pushed himself back up into a kneeling position. He hadn’t tried to speak with Sir all week, and he wasn’t expecting an answer, but he made the vow. "I will not fail you again, Sir." That declaration made him feel a lot better. He was determined to achieve his goal. He pushed himself up until he was standing, rubbing his stiff muscles to keep them from cramping more than they already were. His steps were stilted as he walked over to his bed and crawled inside, tugging the blanket up and closing his eyes.

*********************************************

Brian paced frantically in front of his friend. "What part don’t you seem to understand?"

"I guess you’ll have to explain it all to me, because I really don’t see what the problem is." Emmett sat down on the couch and watched Brian pace back and forth.

Brain stopped and faced Emmett, throwing his arms into the air. "He. Said. He. Loved. Me."

Emmett shrugged. "Millions of people have loved you over the centuries. I love you." Emmett pointed towards the ceiling. "He loves you. Michael loves you. I just don’t get it, Anael. You’ve been adored, worshipped, and revered for as long as I can remember."

"It’s not the same. He really loves me."

Emmett shook his head and held up his palms in a gesture that said, so what? "I really love you. God really loves you. Michael really…"

"I know that, you idiot, but it’s not the same!"

Emmett’s eyes flashed dangerously. "I may love you, Anael, but I won’t put up with anyone speaking to me that way…even you. I just don’t understand what the big deal is with this kid. He’s supposed to love you. You’ve cultivated him practically since birth to love you."

Brian’s eyes roamed frantically over the room, trying to find anything to look at other than his friend. "I did no such thing. I taught him to obey me."

"What difference does it make if he loves you, Anael?"

"I don’t know how to deal with that, Em. I’ve never been loved like that. What if I mess up?" Brian fell onto the sofa next to Em and felt his friends arms encircle his body and pull him close. He rested his head on Emmett’s shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of his embrace. "I just don’t want to fail."

Emmett chuckled. "Anael, you’re not going to fail. You love this boy, and he loves you. What’s so bad about that?"

"I never said I loved him…not like that."

"Riiiight. You just paced a trench in your hardwood floors because you were worried about someone you don’t love."

"I love him just like I love everyone."

"Uh-huh, sure. You selling lakefront property in the Sahara, too?" Emmett squeezed his Brian’s shoulders.

"What am I going to do, Em?"

Emmett kissed Brian’s forehead. "You do what you’ve been doing."

"I’ve been ignoring him all week."

"What?" Emmett shoved Brian over and stood up. "You punish him and then you ignore him for a week? How could you do that?"

Brian dropped his face into his hands. "I just couldn’t deal with it."

"Damn it, Anael. This isn’t some joke or some little pet project. That kid depends on you, needs you, practically fucking worships you and you leave him alone at a time like this?"

"I know I fucked up, Em. You don’t have to remind me."

Emmett put his hands on his hips and glared down at Brian. "What are you going to do about it?"

Brian shook his head. "I just don’t know."

"I never thought I’d ever say anything like this to you, Anael, but if you don’t pull yourself together and do what’s right by that boy, I’m going to challenge you myself."

Brian’s head snapped up and he looked into Emmett’s eyes. "What? You’d challenge me for the boy?"

"You damn right I will. I won’t let you destroy that kid. So, you’d better get your act together pretty damn quickly." Emmett turned and walked toward the door, stopping as he pulled it open to look back over his shoulder. "Don’t let whatever insecurities you have personally destroy what you could have with this kid, Anael. I hope you’ll do the right thing." He left, sliding the door shut as hard as he could.

************************************

Justin was floating, flying high in the clouds. He opened his eyes and met Sir’s gaze. "Are you really here? Is this real?"

"It’s as real as you want it to be."

Justin sighed, feeling the disappointment invade him. "So it’s just another dream."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Justin immediately felt ashamed of himself. He’d promised to do better and here he was whining at the first opportunity. "I’m sorry, Sir. I’m so glad to see you. I promise I’ll do better."

Brian kissed Justin’s lips to stop the torrent of words that were filled with pain and despair. "You have nothing to apologize for. I’m the one who owes you an apology. I’m sorry I left you."

"No. I deserved it."

Brian held Justin tighter. "No. You did nothing to deserve this…forgive me?"

Justin tightened his arms around Brian’s neck as the setting changed from floating in the clouds to the familiar dungeon scene. "You never have to ask me for forgiveness. I love you."

"I know you do."

Justin smiled, absorbing the warmth and safety he felt in these arms as he straddled the strong legs and settled into Brian’s lap. "I’m so glad you’re here."

"I won’t ever leave you like that again."

Justin rubbed his cheek against Brian’s shoulder. He yearned for the day when their time together wouldn’t be just in his dreams, but he was happy that he hadn’t lost the opportunity to be with his dream lover. His emotions were all jumbled up, but his joy in being with this man couldn’t be diminished by anything. "Thank you, Sir."

"I imagine this week has been hell on you, especially since you had to finish your punishment."

Justin blinked. He looked up into his lover’s eyes. "I haven’t even thought about it, Sir."

"What?"

Justin recognized the shock in Sir’s voice about the same time he realized that he hadn’t been suffering the way he had the first time he was punished. "I haven’t even thought about it, Sir. I was so worried that I’d disappointed you, and that maybe you wouldn’t return. Well, I just didn’t think about it."

"I see."

Justin felt large warm hands sliding down his naked back and shivered, pressing closer to the hard body. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; the musky scent of patchouli, a smell that he associated solely with this man, overwhelmed his senses. He was hard in a matter of seconds…not just hard, painfully, achingly, and insanely filled with a need that instinctively he knew only Sir could relieve.

"I see you’re thinking about it now." Brian chuckled softly against Justin’s ear.

Justin shivered as he felt the warm breath tickle his ear. His cheeks blazed with warmth, and he pressed his face more firmly against Brian’s neck, placing little open mouth kisses against the corded muscle to mute the whimpers he couldn’t hold back. He thrust his hips, shamelessly humping against the strong thighs and flung his head back, panting.

Brian leaned forward, licking and sucking on the exposed neck. "What do you want?"

Justin’s hands gripped fistfuls of Brian’s hair, tugging and wordlessly begging for more. When he felt strong hands capture his hips, stopping his ability to move, he cried out in frustration. "Please…I need…"

Brian scraped his teeth across the skin of Justin’s pale neck. "What? Tell me."

"You. I need you." Justin was shaking as sparks of pleasure traveled from his neck to all parts of his body, causing his cock to twitch with each scrape of Brian’s teeth. His hips were lifted, something hard pressed against his opening followed by a burning pinch; he was filled, stretched, and possessed.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Umh." Justin struggled to move his hips, but he was held firmly in place by those hands, gripping his hips tightly. He tugged hard on the soft hair tangled in his fingers, trying to pull Brian’s head up for a kiss, needing to feel those soft lips molded to his, and desperately wanting to feel something moving inside his body, even if it were only a tongue thrusting into his mouth.

He felt that mouth move up his jaw, but it bypassed his lips and went directly to his ear. Hot panting breaths echoed in his ear a moment before they were muffled by a wet tongue gliding under the lobe, hooking it and drawing it between sharp teeth. "Dear God, please…"

"Let’s not bring Him into this. While he has no problem with what’s happening between us and I’m positive he’s watching because he’s all seeing and all knowing, I’d rather not be reminded of that fact."

Justin blinked and tried to make sense of the words in his muddled brain. "Please…please…"

"Do you want me to move? Is that what you want? To feel me sliding deeper and deeper inside your hot, tight hole?"

Justin moaned loudly and tried to move, to shift, or just to rub against something…anything. "Yes. Yes, please."

"You don’t need me to move. Come now."

Justin felt fingers brush across his nipples and then the sharp pain of them being pinched. His thighs shook as he felt the tingle spread slowly until it exploded through his body. He jerked with each spasm as he painted their bellies with ropes of white, screaming his pleasure. He fell against Brian’s chest. "Thank you, Sir. Thank you."

"You were such a good boy."

Justin yawned and snuggled against the rock hard chest. "Don’t leave me tonight, Sir. I want to wake up in your arms."


	8. Chapter 8

  
_Every trial endured and weathered in the right spirit makes a soul nobler and stronger than it was before. – James Buckham_

  


 **8: The Test Begins**

Justin opened his eyes and felt strong arms holding him tightly. As soon as that feeling registered, he felt the arms disappear. He stretched and felt the familiar ache that told him, while last night might have been a dream, his muscles still registered every detail. He rolled out of bed with a huge smile on his face and made his way into the bathroom. Today was going to be a great day. He just had this feeling that something monumental was going to happen, and he knew it would change his life.

He decided to walk to the gallery since it was such a beautiful day. He couldn’t explain why he felt the way he did; if he didn’t know better, he’d think he was feeling giddy. When he reached Liberty Avenue, he heard the most beautiful music. It was like he was in a daze, and he had to find out where that music was coming from. When he turned the corner, he saw a young, dark haired man playing a violin. He approached slowly, stopping to stand a few feet away.

When the violinist met his eyes, Justin smiled and felt such a pull towards this man. It was almost identical to the pull he felt towards Sir. He felt a pain in his chest and took a deep breath. He couldn’t compare anything to the way Sir made him feel. His hands were trembling and the urge to cry was almost more than he could take. What was happening to him?

He looked back up at the man with the violin. As soon as their eyes met, Justin once again felt that pull. He swallowed hard and shook his head. No. This wasn’t right. He couldn’t feel this way. It was wrong. He took a couple of steps backwards.

"Hey, where are you going?" the young man asked.

Justin shook his head as he felt the tears pooling in his eyes. "I have to go."

"My name’s Ethan."

Suddenly, Justin’s head cleared. He was a little dizzy and jumped when he felt the other man’s hands trying to steady him. "Don’t touch me."

Ethan held up his hands with his palms facing Justin. "Take it easy. I was only trying to help."

"I’m sorry. It’s nothing against you. I just don’t like to be touched."

Ethan smiled. "Look. There’s a coffee shop. Let me buy you a cup of coffee."

Justin sighed and chuckled softly as his heart rate returned to normal. "Sure, why not?"

They entered the little coffee shop, and Justin followed Ethan to the back, sitting down in the chair that was offered. "This is a nice place."

"I like coming here to think. So, what’ll you have? I’m buying."

"A mocha latte would be great."

Ethan smiled and winked at Justin. "Coming right up, beautiful."

Justin’s head dipped as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "I don’t think you should say things like that to me."

"I only speak the truth."

Justin took a slow breath as he watched Ethan walk to the counter to order their drinks. He’d just stay for a few minutes and then leave.

*************

Brian paced back and forth in front of his sofa. "I need to go to him, Michael."

"No." Michael leaned back and looked up at Brian.

"I can’t believe that you’re supporting Gabriel."

Michael shook his head slowly. "I’m not supporting him, Anael, but the boy has to be tested. You know this."

"Then use someone else…anyone else." Brian glared at Michael.

Michael stood up and faced Brian. "Why Anael, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were actually asking me to bend the rules."

"Bend the rules? Bend the rules! I’m not asking you to bend any rules, but you know Gabriel hates me. Why would you allow him to test Justin?" Brian raked his hand through his hair.

"First of all, no one has ever done anything like you’ve done before. Technically, there are no rules for this situation, but if the boy can resist Gabriel, it will prove beyond any doubt that he’s worthy. You should welcome this challenge, Anael."

Brian turned toward Michael, no longer trying to hide his pain. "He’s only human, Michael. How can a human resist an angel? Gabriel will use his powers and you know that."

Michael closed his eyes for a moment. "They’re having coffee as we speak."

Brian dropped down onto the sofa and held his head in his hands. "This isn’t fair and you know it."

"Oh, and it was fair for you to take the boy practically from birth? It was fair that you’ve kept him from all other experiences and trained him? Nothing about this is fair, Anael, but you’re not the one who will suffer the consequences of your actions in this case…it’ll be that boy."

Brian felt the ache that had settled into his stomach shift and move until it was almost suffocating him. He swallowed the sob that was about to escape and squeezed his eyes shut tightly to make sure no tears leaked from his eyes. He couldn’t show his weakness. He took a deep breath and raised his head, looking into Michael’s eyes. "Oh well, if he fails, I’ll just start over with someone else."

"You’re not fooling me, you know?" Michael looked at his friend and patted Brian on the shoulder. "Why don’t you tell me about him? It might make you feel better."

"Oh for fuck’s sake, Michael, having some lesbionic share-your-feelings fest is not going to make me feel anything but nauseous."

"Now there’s the Anael we’ve all come to love." Michael grinned and then jerked his head to the side, closing his eyes. "Gabriel put something in the boy’s drink."

"What?!" Brian surged to his feet and headed for the door, but was yanked back onto the couch by a powerful tug. "What the hell, Michael. I have to help him."

"You’re not allowed to interfere."

"You just said that Gabriel drugged Justin. That’s not a fair test, so I’m going to stop it and we can try again another day."

Michael shook his head. "That’s not how it works and you know it. There are no second chances. He will either pass or fail this trial."

Brian leaned his head back and screamed. He took a few deep breaths and met Michael’s gaze. "This is why I sometimes wonder if we wouldn’t be better off just going our separate ways. Why must we always play by the rules even when evil never does?"

Michael slapped Brian across the face. "Don’t you ever talk like that, Anael. That’s what separates us from evil. If we sink to their level, we’re no better than they are."

Brian sank back onto the couch. "So, I’m just supposed to sit here while Gabriel uses every dirty little trick in his arsenal to claim Justin and do nothing? I’m just supposed to throw him to the wolves and do nothing to help him? If he surrenders to Gabriel, his soul will be lost forever. How am I supposed to live with that?"

Michael looked at his friend with sad eyes. "You should have thought of all that before you pulled him into this, Anael. You knew the rules and you should have given him the choice. Instead, you took away the one thing that He gave humans…you took away the boy’s freedom of will; his freedom of choice. So, yes you will sit here and you will wait until the outcome is decided and should the boy fail, his soul will be lost."

"Like hell I will. You tell Gabriel to let Justin go and I’ll join him."

Michael gasped. "I will do no such thing, Anael. I refuse to lose you."

"This isn’t your choice, Michael. It’s mine. Give Gabriel the message."

"Do you have so little faith in your boy? He could pass this trial."

"I have all the faith in the world in Justin, but the deck’s been stacked unfairly against him, and I refuse to sit back here doing nothing."

Michael nodded and sighed. "Very well, Anael. You leave me no choice."

Brian felt the powerful blast hit him in the chest before he had time to evade it. His vision blurred and his limbs all became weak. His last conscious thought before the darkness took him was he was going to kill both Michael and Gabriel if anything happened to Justin.

*************

Ethan watched Justin walk down the street and smiled. He was finally going to get one up on Anael. He walked into the alley and concentrated on his nemesis. He felt his body changing. He thought of the alley behind the gallery and felt the tingling sensation. When he opened his eyes, he was just outside the gallery’s back door. He glanced down at his new body and smirked. Was it sad that he actually found this form appealing? He smiled when he saw Justin turn the corner and spoke with Anael’s husky voice, "It’s about time you got here."

Justin smiled brightly and ran into Ethan’s outstretched arms, pressing his face against the familiar neck of his shadow lover. "You’re really here. I knew it. I just had this feeling that today would be special."

"You have no idea how special today is. You passed the test."

Justin pulled back and looked into Ethan’s eyes, seeing only the hazel eyes he loved so much. "I did?"

"Yes, you did. You didn’t give in to the guy at the coffee shop. You proved your loyalty to me, so now we can be together."

Justin hugged Ethan’s neck tightly. "I love you so much."

*************

Brian regained consciousness slowly. His head was hurting and his chest ached with every breath he took. "What did you do to me, Michael?"

"I just made sure that you wouldn’t do anything foolish. If you’re a good boy I’ll let you see what’s happening."

Brian tried to stand but couldn’t move any part of his body. His eyes shifted to look at Michael. "Let me go."

Michael waved his hand and a picture of the alley appeared on the way. "Just watch."

Brian saw Justin hugging someone who looked exactly like him. He closed his eyes as he felt despair descending. "How can that be fair, Michael?"

"Just watch."

Brian struggled against the invisible bonds holding him to the couch. He didn’t want to watch but his eyes kept straying to the picture on the wall. He watched as Justin, his Justin, laughed and gazed into Ethan’s eyes lovingly. That look was reserved for him. Justin was his! He growled like a wounded animal and struggled harder against the restraints. "I swear, Michael. I’m going to kill you with my bare hands when this is over."

"Are you sure about that, Anael?"

"The only question in my mind at the moment is will I kill you or Gabriel first."

Michael chuckled softly. "Just watch, Anael."

Brian continued to struggle and closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to watch Justin with Gabriel. He refused to do that, but even as he was having the thought, his eyes popped open and looked at the wall. What he saw tore at his heart like nothing he’d ever felt before. Justin was hugging Ethan and rubbing their bodies together in more than a suggestive manner. He wasn’t supposed to act like that with anyone else.

"Well, in his defense…he thinks it’s you." Michael stated softly.

"Get out of my head, Michael. Get out of my home and out of my life while you’re at it."

"You are such a drama queen, Anael."

Brian looked back at the wall and watched as Ethan lowered his head. He saw the look of pure joy on Justin’s face as he tilted his head back to accept the kiss. Ethan stopped just before his lips touched Justin’s and asked, "Are you going to give yourself to me?"

Brian felt a tear slip down his cheek when he heard Justin’s response. "Yes, Sir. I’m yours."  



	9. Chapter 9

  
_**Betrayal**  
Betrayal comes in many forms,  
But relies on underlying intimacy  
To insure a lethal wound.  
It is an emotional ambush,  
Carefully designed,  
Flawlessly executed,  
Producing an evil sound  
In the orchestra of life.  
\- Frank P. Whyte_   
  


**9: The Pain of Betrayal**

Justin lifted his face, closed his eyes and waited to feel Sir’s lips take possession. He felt funny. He couldn’t understand as it was a feeling that he’d never felt in his lover’s presence, but he tried to ignore the nagging little emotions and waited patiently. He felt the power surge in the collar the instant soft lips touched his. There was barely any contact at all and his eyes popped open only to watch his lover fly through the air and crash into the wall.

Justin’s hand went to his throat, feeling along the collar’s cool metal. What was happening? He watched as Sir shook his head and smiled.

"Forgot all about that protection collar. We’ll need to take that off."

Hearing those words sent a pain lancing through Justin’s entire body and he felt his legs shaking so badly he wasn’t sure he’d be able to remain standing. "No. The collar was my gift…it’s never supposed to be removed."

"I gave you that collar to keep you safe until we could be together. You don’t need it anymore."

Something wasn’t right. Why was he feeling so afraid of his lover? He shook his head again. "No, it’s my collar."

He watched as the man in front of him morphed. He stumbled backwards until his back made contact with the brick wall of the gallery. "What are you?"

Ethan sighed. "This could have been so easy if you’d just cooperated. Now, we’ll have to do things the hard way."

Justin closed his eyes, keeping both hands on his collar and thought of his lover. "Please help me, Sir."

Ethan laughed. "Calling to your precious, Sir?" He morphed back into Brian’s image. "Well, here he is."

Justin felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. "No. You are not him."

"Hell, boy, haven’t you figured it out yet? He’s not even him. This body you see is nothing more than an illusion. We can take any form we wish."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Justin looked up at the image of his lover.

Ethan threw his hands in the air. "We’re a superior raced stuck on this fucked up planet. We do what we can to entertain ourselves and you’re the entertainment."

"That’s not true." Justin felt his heart breaking. Was he just some game to Sir? Flashes of their time together sped through his mind. No. That was real.

"The man you know as Sir is a trainer. He trains humans as slaves and sells them. I bought you, so you belong to me now."

Justin was having trouble catching his breath. He felt like a huge boulder was resting on his chest and practically squashing him under its weight. This couldn’t be happening. He shook his head. "No. No. No. No."

"Look kid, you’ve got two choices. Either you let me remove that collar and we get to know one another, or you keep the collar and be condemned to a life where no one can ever touch you."

"No one except Sir," Justin stated defiantly.

"What part of ‘he’s gone…out of your life’ don’t you get? He’s done his job, so he’s not coming back. He didn’t come when you called, did he?"

Justin rubbed the collar and thought of the man he’d gotten to know over the years. There was no way all that had been some sort of game…there just wasn’t. "I don’t believe you."

"Fine. I’ll give you the rest of the day to make up your mind. I’ll be back tonight just before midnight and you’ll have to make your decision. You can either accept things and come with me, or you’ll be condemned to live out your life alone. By all means, call your precious Sir and see if he comes for you."

Justin watched through tear filled eyes as the man in front of him vanished. He slowly slid down the wall, feeling the bricks scrape against his back. "Sir, please. I need you." When no answer came to his call, Justin sobbed as the tears streamed down his face faster.

*************

Brian struggled with all his strength against the invisible forces holding him. "Let me go, Michael. He called me and I promised I’d never leave him alone again."

"You know I can’t do that, Anael."

Brian bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep his emotions under control and whispered, "He needs me."

"He has to do this on his own." Michael placed a hand on Brian’s shoulder.

"Don’t touch me, Michael. I mean it. I swear, if anything happens to Justin, I’m going to kill you if it’s the last thing I ever do." Brian tried to shrug his shoulder to throw off Michael’s hand.

"You should be proud, Anael. He resisted Gabriel."

"Did you hear what Gabriel told him? He’s been steadily calling me, Michael. I can feel his confusion and pain, only I can’t answer his call. He’s going to think I left him." Brian’s voice cracked and he had to clear his throat. "I’m going to lose him."

Michael squeezed Brian’s shoulder. "Don’t give up on him just yet."

Brian’s head whipped around and he glared up at Michael. "I’ll never give up on him…never. If he fails, I’ll fight. I’m not going to sacrifice his soul, even if it means I have to declare war on Heaven."

"Then I pray he passes, because I don’t want to become your enemy, Anael."

"I’m not sure we can ever be friends again after this, regardless of the outcome. You’ve betrayed me, Michael."

"I’m sorry you feel that way, Anael, but I’m doing the best I can under the circumstances. I certainly haven’t betrayed you."

"Oh no? What do you call it? You’re allowing my worst enemy to test someone I care about very much. You could have sent anyone else, but instead, you just gave Gabriel free rein. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you for that."

"When are you going to realize that I’m doing all this for your own good?" Michael squatted down so he was eye level with Brian.

"You’re not doing this for my own good, Michael. You’re doing it because you still harbor some insane notion that one day I’ll agree to have a relationship with you, and as I’ve told you before, that’s never gonna happen."

Michael shook his head. "That’s not true. Yes, at one time I’d hoped that you and I had a shot, but you set me straight on that score fairly quickly."

"Whatever." Brian returned his attention to the wall and watched as Justin stood up.

*************

‘Where was he? Why wasn’t he answering? He promised he’d never leave me.’ Justin thought as he looked at the door to the gallery and back down the alley. He couldn’t work today. He needed to go home. With one hand spread around his throat, covering the collar, he stumbled down the alley.

He finally made it back to his apartment, locking the door behind him. He felt like he’d been beaten. Almost like he was on autopilot, he removed all his clothes and walked to his corner, kneeling on the pad and clasped his hands behind his back. "Sir, I’m not sure what’s going on. I’m scared."

There was no answering warmth to his plea, and Justin cried silent tears of torment. His heart felt battered and he wondered if he’d survive the tidal wave of pain that seemed to consume him. "Please don’t leave me, Sir. If I’ve done something to disappoint you, I’ll try harder; I’ll do better. Just give me another chance."

Justin had no idea that Brian was watching his every move, listening to his every plea and unable to do anything about it. He kept calling out and pleading with Sir to forgive him and come to him. After an hour of constant begging and pleading, Justin curled up on the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. He pressed his face against the top of his knees and slept.

Justin opened his eyes and found that he was still curled up on the floor of his apartment. Sir hadn’t even come to him in his dreams. Was he gone? Had he left? Was that man telling the truth?

Justin pushed himself up and sat cross-legged on his little mat. He was not going to be some strange man’s slave. He would never trust anyone like that again, so his decision was simple.

Ethan appeared before Justin. "I see you’ve made a decision."

Justin looked up at the man and felt a rage unlike anything he’d ever known build deep inside him. For the first time in his life he wanted to hurt something…someone. "I will never be your slave."

"So, you’re just going to spend the rest of your life alone…unable to touch anyone?" Ethan looked down at Justin with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"If my only two choices are submitting myself to you or spending my life alone…then I’ll spend my life alone. I’ll never submit to anyone ever again." Justin stood, walked to his bed and put on his robe. "I’m not some weak little boy who’ll roll over for you big bad powerful beings. I’m done playing your hateful little games. I hope I never see another one of your kind again."

"So, you don’t want your precious Sir?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Justin felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of the man he’d loved for over half his life. How would he react if he ever saw Sir again? A part of him ached with the knowledge that maybe this man was telling him the truth, but he refused to give in to that. He looked up at Ethan and smiled. "Sir is nothing like you. I don’t consider him to be your kind. I belong to Sir and I always will. If he’s left me, then so be it, but if he ever returns, I’ll be right here waiting for him on my knees if necessary."

Ethan’s eyes blazed red as he looked at the human standing defiantly in front of him. "You’ll pay for your insolence."

Justin felt a force hit his body and the next thing he knew he was naked and spread eagle on his bed. He tugged at the invisible bonds that held him in place. "What are you doing?"

"I’m going to see if Anael will still want you once I’ve taken your innocence."

*************

Brian struggled with every ounce of strength in his body. "Noooooooo. Damn it, Michael. You can’t allow this to happen. He passed. He refused Gabriel. You’ve got to let me help him."

Michael looked over at the clock and back down at Brian. "Gabriel still has ten minutes. There’s nothing I can do."

Brian watched the wall and felt his heart slamming against his chest. His eyes became more and more blurry as he watched Justin struggling against Ethan. He tried to close his eyes to shut out the horror that was playing out in front of him, but he couldn’t even grant himself that small reprieve. "Stay strong, Justin. Don’t let him break your spirit."

Brian watched as Ethan seemed to run his hand down Justin’s chest and gritted his teeth so tightly he was sure he’d just scraped off all the enamel. "Don’t you touch him, you bastard."

"Calm down, Anael." Michael blocked Brian’s view of the wall.

"Get the fuck out of the way, Michael. I have to see what’s happening. I have to know what he does to Justin so I’ll know exactly how much to make him suffer before I kill him."

"You’re not going to kill him."

"Yes, I am and then I’m coming after you." Brian heard Justin scream and threw his head back letting his own scream join his boy’s.


	10. Chapter 10

  
_To love someone is nothing, to be loved by someone is something, but to be loved by the one you love is everything. - Unknown_   
  


**10: Love is All That Matters**

Michael grabbed Brian’s chin and forced his pain strickened face up. "Do you love him, Anael?"

Brian glared into Michael’s eyes projecting every ounce of pain and hate he felt. "Yes. Are you satisfied now, Michael? You helped destroy the only man I’ll ever love and by doing it, you’ve destroyed me as well."

"Was it really so hard to admit your feelings, Anael? I can remember a time when you were full of love and life."

"No chance of that ever happening again." Brian stared at the blank wall, trying not to think about what Justin might be suffering.

Michael looked into Brian’s eyes. "I know that’s not true, Anael. Why do you think I made you watch this? Why do you think I allowed Gabriel to test Justin?"

"Because you’re a sick fuck who has obviously gotten a lot of pleasure out of watching my pain."

Michael chuckled softly and shook his head. "Anael you can be so thick-headed sometimes. You put that collar on Justin so you know that no one other than you can touch him in any sexual manner. You know he passed the test when he refused Gabriel, so why didn’t the test end there?"

Brian growled and struggled against the invisible bonds. "How should I know how your sick mind works, Michael?"

"For the love of…" Michael took a steadying breath. "We were testing you, Anael. Over the years, you’ve become withdrawn and we feared that you might turn. You’re the representation of love itself and yet you’ve never allowed yourself to feel that emotion to the fullest. We had to make sure that you understood the depth of your feelings for this boy."

Brian glared into Michael’s eyes. "You put Justin through all that to test me?!"

Michael stepped back and waved his hand, releasing the bonds. "Good luck, Brian. I wish you both well."

*************

Brian’s eyes popped open; his heart was racing, he couldn’t seem to catch his breath, and he was sweating like he’d run a marathon. He looked around frantically, wondering where he was and how he got there. Justin! He scrambled off the strange bed and noticed he was naked. He stood up and closed his eyes, concentrating on the outfit he wanted to wear. When he was satisfied, he closed his eyes again and concentrated on Justin.

Brian felt himself pulled through space and when he stopped he was standing at the foot of Justin’s bed. He was tied spread eagle and sobbing. Brian moved to the side of the bed and reached up to untie Justin’s wrists.

"Get away from me."

Brian faltered in his movements when he heard the hatred in Justin’s voice. "It’s me. I’m going to untie you."

Brian watched in horror as Justin struggled against the restraints and screamed, "Get out…Get out…Get out!"

"Justin, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not him."

"You won’t hurt me. What a laugh. I never want to see you again."

"I couldn’t get to you. I wanted to, but I couldn’t. I’m so sorry." Brian felt tears prickling behind his eyes and swallowed. "Please let me help you."

Justin turned his face away from Brian; his body shuddered with the force of the sobs he couldn’t hold back. "It’s over. We can’t be together."

Brian quickly untied Justin’s wrists and pulled the shaking body onto his lap. "Tell me what happened. I wasn’t allowed to see it all. What did he do to you?"

Justin shook his head.

Brian brushed the hair off Justin’s forehead. "Will you show me?"

Justin leaned back and looked up into Brian’s eyes. "You’ll hate me."

"Never. That will never happen." Brian touched Justin’s temple and closed his eyes. The picture unfolded in graphic detail.

*************

Justin yanked at the restraints and tried to roll his body. That was not his lover. He had to keep reminding himself. When the blindfold slipped over his eyes, he whimpered. "Please don’t."

"You’re so beautiful. I know you’re going to be a good boy."

Justin struggled harder, feeling his body responding to the voice even though he knew it wasn’t Sir’s. He felt hands moving against his naked chest and sobbed because it felt so familiar, so right, but it was all wrong. "Please don’t."

"That’s right. Just obey my voice. You know you can’t resist. I’ll have to punish you if you do."

Justin fought the desire that voice invoked in his body, but it seemed to be a hopeless situation. His body responded as it was meant to. "No. I can’t."

"Spread your legs for me."

Justin shook his head and bit his lip until his mouth registered the metallic taste of blood. "No. I won’t." His legs slid open against his wishes.

"That’s a good boy."

He felt the same sense of pride at hearing those words which only made him feel dirty. He couldn’t fight this assault. His body refused to obey him. When he felt something probing against his hole, he sobbed louder. "I’m begging you. Don’t."

Justin cried out as he felt himself stretching around the unwanted invader. He lifted his hips, willingly and wantonly opening himself to the violation. His sobs were mixed with moans of pleasure, groans of humiliation, and grunts of despair. He shook his head from side to side as the tears streamed down his cheeks, denying what was happening while at the same time lifting his hips to meet the forceful thrusts. His emotions were in turmoil fighting against the overwhelming pleasure and the knowledge that this was wrong, vile, and heart breaking. Even as his body welcomed what was happening, he continually repeated, "No," over and over; his voice got louder as the pleasure increased.

"You’re so beautiful, so wanton, and so very sexy. Come for me."

Justin’s hips arched up violently as his orgasm took his breath away. His lips were still forming the word ‘no’, but the only sound he was capable of making was a wail of despair as his body shuddered through the intense pleasure. Suddenly, he was empty.

"He’ll never have you now. You know that don’t you?" The room was silent except for the little hiccupping sobs. "When he finds out that you enjoyed this, he’ll throw you away, so I suggest you end things with him. At least that way, you won’t have to suffer the humiliation of him finding out what a little slut you are."

Justin blinked his eyes when the blindfold was yanked off his head. His vision was blurry with tears as he stared up at the man who’d just ruined his life. "Why?"

"Because I could."

*************

Brian withdrew from Justin’s mind and discovered that he was crying. He wiped the tears off his face and hugged his lover tighter. "He was wrong…about everything."

Justin pressed his face against Brian’s chest and cried.

"Stop crying, Justin. You have no reason to cry."

"I enjoyed it. How depraved must I be to have enjoyed that?"

Brian kissed the top of Justin’s head. "Just human. He had you at a disadvantage, so of course you enjoyed it. He looked and sounded like me."

"But I still knew it wasn’t you. I knew and I didn’t care."

"You’re mighty upset for someone who doesn’t care."

Justin sniffled and shook his head. "We can’t be together. I gave myself to someone else."

"No you didn’t. He just manipulated your mind the same way I did to send you dreams. The collar wouldn’t have allowed him to actually do that to you, and even if he had been able to get around the collar, it wouldn’t have mattered. You belong to me."

Justin blinked his eyes and focused on the new surroundings. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, this place really exists; it’s how I was able to give you such detailed dreams." Brian stood, making sure Justin was steady on his feet and walked toward the wall that held a vast array of toys. He waved his hand and a massage table appeared. "Climb on the table face down."

Justin climbed onto the table and closed his eyes.

Brian grabbed a bottle of scented oil and went back to the table. He trailed his fingers down Justin’s spine slowly. "I need to know that you still want this. After what happened -"

Justin stiffened at the first touch and forced himself to relax. He turned his head and looked at Brian over his shoulder. "I’m so sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry. I’m the one that invaded your life."

Justin rolled over and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, pressing his face against the hard muscular shoulder. "If you still want me, I’m yours."

Brian slid his arms around Justin, holding him as tightly as he could without hurting him. "Yes you are and have been for a very long time. Now, we just have to make it official."

Justin lifted his head, looked into Brian’s eye and smiled. "What do I have to do?"

"Tell me where you want my mark to go?" Brian waved his hand and his Sigil appeared in the air.

"Well that’s certainly very graphic." Justin snickered.

Brian grinned. "Well what did you expect? They once referred to me as the God of love."

"I’m in love with Eros." Justin ran his palm down the side of Brian’s face.

"I’ve been known by so many names. At the moment, I’m just Brian."

"Tell me your real name," Justin demanded.

"You know that if I reveal my real name to you, you’ll have way too much influence over me." Brian kissed Justin’s neck.

"Tell me."

"My name is Anael or Haniel, depending on how you pronounce it."

Justin tilted his head. "Anael. I like it."

Brian shivered, feeling his knees go a bit weak. "Be very careful how you use your new power."

Justin laughed. "So, where on my body would you like to put this very graphic mark of yours?"

Brian gripped Justin’s left wrist and pulled his arm forward, turning his arm so the underside of his wrist was facing upward. He lightly traced his fingers across the pulse point. "Here."

Justin sucked in a quick breath and nodded. "Okay."

Brian placed his left palm over Justin’s left wrist and closed his eyes. When he removed his hand, his mark was in place. "You really are mine, now."

Justin felt a surge of pure pleasure permeate his body, washing away all the despair, uncertainty, pain and fear he’d been feeling and smiled. "I’ve always been yours."

With a wave of his hand, Brian’s clothes disappeared and he kissed Justin. "Are you sure you’re up for this?"

Justin glanced down, smiled and looked back into Brian’s eyes. "It looks like we’re both up for this."

Brian reached up and tangled his fingers in the soft blond hair, lowered his head and kissed Justin’s lips eagerly. He was on fire to complete the ritual and pushed Justin back on the table a bit more roughly than intended. "I need to finish…"

Justin gasped as his back made contact with the cool surface of the massage table. He spread his legs and pulled Brian down on top of him. "Please, Sir."

Brian gripped Justin’s hips and jerked until he was in position. He leaned down and kissed those pouting lips, lined up and thrust forward, swallowing Justin’s cry. After a moment, he slowly moved his hips, moaning as the pleasure seemed to sky-rocket with each movement. After all these centuries, he’d finally found home.

Justin gripped Brian’s shoulders, holding on as if his life depended on it. All the sensations melded and worked through his body like a river of lava after a great volcanic eruption. The years spent with this man in his dreams didn’t come close to what he was feeling. He surrendered completely, offering everything and taking everything. He was owned, possessed, and cherished, and he loved it. This was what he’d been craving for so long.

Brian watched the emotions flitting over Justin’s face as he thrust with more determination. He angled his movements and enjoyed the look of surprise in those blue eyes. "You’re mine. Come for me."

Justin arched his back, squeezed Brian’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, and screamed as the pleasure exploded in and all around him. His cries of passion were quickly subdued as Brian claimed his lips the same way he was claiming his body.

Brian felt the tremors racing through Justin’s body and the muscles clinching around him. He thrust a few more times making sure to hit that sweet spot before he lost control. His body was still shaking as he collapsed, exhausted and satisfied. He pushed the hair back off Justin’s forehead. "Welcome to my world."

*************

Three months later, Justin and Brian walked down Liberty Avenue holding hands, laughing and enjoying their new life together. They walked past a couple who were arguing loudly. Justin tugged on Brian’s hand, stopping to look at the arguing couple. "Wonder what that’s all about."

"The tall guy is a player; he doesn’t believe in love or happily-ever-after and refuses to give up tricking, and the boyfriend feels like he’s just a trick who’s stayed around too long and wants a commitment. They want different things, so their relationship is pretty much doomed to failure."

Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes. "Can’t you fix that?"

"Sure, I could, but why would I want to?"

Justin sighed. "Because you’re supposed to spread love."

Brian looked down into Justin’s eyes. "Some things aren’t worth saving."

"Well, I think they have a shot at making it. So, will you help them…for me?" Justin batted his eyelashes and smiled.

"You know they’d both be fine if they split up. It’s not like their souls are in jeopardy or anything."

Justin put his hands on his hips and got a very determined look on his face. "Anael, fix it."

Brian sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his knees grow weak. "You are abusing your power, little one."

"I’m just helping you do your job." Justin kissed Brian gently.

"As you wish." Brian walked over to the arguing couple and laid a hand on each of their shoulders. He concentrated on their problems and offered their minds the solution. He stepped back and released his hold on both men. "Love is all that matters in this crazy world; remember that."

He rejoined Justin and watched as the couple hugged and kissed. He looked down into those bright blue eyes he loved so much. "Are you happy now?"

Justin smiled brightly. "I’m always happy when I’m with you, Sir."

The End.


End file.
